REPARANDO UN CORAZON
by geminisnocris
Summary: June de camaleón decide darse otra oportunidad, lo que no sabe es que la persona que menos pensaba sanara su corazon antes de lo que se imagina
1. Chapter 1

los personajes de Saint seiya no me pertenecen solo uso sus nombres para dejar volar mi imaginación.

oo

habían pasado mas de tres años, pero el dolor era casi igual... desde su partida la amazona de camaleón se la pasaba sentada frente a el mar en el ultimo lugar donde estuvo con su amado, sin su mascara que la asfixiara respiraba hondamente para llenar aunque fuera el vacío de sus pulmones, de repente a lo lejos dos figuras conocidas se acercaban.

- June, June – gritaba una pequeña pelirroja- tiene visitas

A lo lejos una mujer de cabellos verdes se acercaba detrás de la pequeña

-Gracias Karina, yo me encargo- dijo revolviendo los cabellos de la niña-Shaina…- susurro.

-Camaleón… traigo una carta para ti- la mujer se acercó y brindo un abrazo a la rubia- ¿cómo has estado mujer? parece que te ha tragado la tierra-dijo soltándola, la rubia sonrió, tomo la carta y frunció el ceño.

- Es de la diosa Atena… ¿quiere que me presente lo más rápido en el santuario?, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto a la peliverde – ¿desde cuando mi presencia es necesaria en ese lugar?-

-June…la princesa Atena se siente mal por ti, siente que te debe algo por alejarte de Shun… tu sabes, por lo de borrar su memoria-dijo la peliverde.

-Hacerme un favor no me lo va a devolver Shaina- dijo con desprecio- no tengo nada que buscar en ese lugar-

-Vamos camaleón, date una oportunidad, cambia esta vida que llevas mujer los recuerdos te están matando, mírate, estas delgada casi desapareces-

June la miro, volteo hacia la playa y observo a Reda y Spica, suspiro, la única razón de su estadía en esa isla era el recuerdo de su amado caballero, cerro sus puños con furia y giro hacia la peliverde, esta con su usual porte de brazos cruzados la observo.

- ¿y entonces?... ¿no vamos?-

La rubia asintió.

-Déjame empacar algo de ropa, y que quede claro que escuchare a Atena, pero no significa que me quedare para siempre-

Camino hasta su cabaña, observo una foto de ella y Shun cuando todavía eran aprendices, con rostro aniñado y cuerpos flacuchos, sonrió y dejo escapar dos lágrimas, se tiró en su cama con la vista perdida en el techo, se incorporó y lleno su maleta de alguna ropa sencilla, supuso que tal vez no será mala idea, un cambio de ambiente le haría bien, pero primero experimentaría, tomo su mascara de nuevo y la lanzo a un basurero, si la propuesta era buena, camabiaría todo a su alrededor

- Lista…- dijo con la maleta en sus manos, la peliverde asintió.

* * *

oo-oo-oo

-Señorita Atena ¿está segura que es una buena idea?-preguntaba Shion mientras caminaba detrás de Saori.

-Si Shion es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella, por mi culpa sufre – volteo hacia su patriarca casi chocando con el- deja de cuestionarme por favor.

- Esta bien… pero sepa de antemano que cuando uno está herido, principalmente del alma, suele decir cosas que ofenden más de lo que uno quisiera, a eso me refiero…-

-Sí, si lo sé, me atendré a eso, sé que me odia aunque sea su diosa, pero al igual que ella yo también perdí a un ser…. Especial-dijo con tristeza- así que se cómo se siente, si tan solo me dejara acercame…-

-Señorita Atena dos amazonas necesitan su presencia- dijo un soldado.

-Enseguida vamos, diles que cinco minutos- la mano de Shion la sujeto su antebrazo-lo sé, tranquilo.

* * *

oo-oo-oo

Delante de ellas se elevaba un trono de oro, detrás unas cortinas se mecían suavemente, lentamente la figura de la joven diosa se hizo presente, se acercó hasta tener en frente a la rubia y sin previo aviso se abalanzo a hacia ella.

-June… yo…lo… siento -

Tanto Shaina como Shion se mantenían asombrados y atentos a la escena, esperando algún revés de la amazona.

June, levanto sus brazos y aparto a Saori.

-Eso no me lo devolverá Princesa- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo se… pero déjame darte una oportunidad de cambiar un poco tu vida-

-La muerte es lo único que cambiaría mi vida, Princesa-

-June…por favor…-

-Usted no entiende…-

-Entiendo más de lo que imaginas – susurro.

La rubia giro dándole la espalda a todos, camino hasta la puerta y se detuvo.

- Si eso era todo lo que quería decirme, creo que perdió su tiempo, debo volver a mi hogar, Shaina, gracias amiga pero mejor me devuelvo, te lo advertí-

-Noo… un momento- dijo la pelilila plantandoseles al frente con los brazos abiertos- yo también me di otra oportunidad June, por favor, solo inténtalo y si no te sientes mejor desistiré te lo prometo-

-Princesa…- Shion negó con su cabeza, se disponía a decir algo cuando la rubia habló.

- Está bien,parece que no se dará por vencido, le prometo que tratare, pero si nada funciona me dejara irme en paz… ¿de acuerdo?-

La pelilila sonrió, asintió y llamo Shaina.

- Llévala al recinto, que se quede contigo, Geist y Marín-le pidió-hey Shaina ¿por dónde subieron?

- Rutas secretas Princesa- dijo soltando una carcajada – carne fresca entre tanta testosterona dorada no es conveniente ¿no cree?-ambas asintieron

- Dale una máscara, que nadie se dé cuenta todavía- le pidió Saori.

* * *

Las chicas dieron media vuelta y justo cuando salían del salón del santuario, june tropezó con una enorme figura.

-Tu…-grito june y cayó desplomada.

-Creo que la impresionaste pescadito- dijo burlándose el caballero de cáncer

-Cállate cangrejo, creo que más bien vio tu hermoso rostro – contesto caballero de piscis- ¿Quiénes es ella Shaina?

-Nadie que les importe – dijo tomando a june y colgándola en su espalda- dejen los chismes para las doncellas garañones, fuera de mi camino-

-Impertinente-dijo el peliceleste

- maledetta donna – bramo el italiano.

- stronzo – le contesto mostrándole el dedo.

Desaparecieron entre los amplios corredores y se adentraron hasta los recintos de las amazonas, Shaina sabia la razón de la impresión de June, otra razón por la que seria imposible que june se sintiera a gusto en ese lugar.

* * *

continuaraaaaaaa

rewiews totalmente bienvenidos ...


	2. Chapter 2

Sus ojos le pesaban, su cabeza le daba vueltas, escuchaba su nombre a la lejanía hasta que un par de ojos verdes le atraparon su mirada

-June… hasta que al fin, me asustaste, por un momento pensé que no despertarías jamás.

-Shaina… Tuve una pesadilla horrible, caminaba y de repente tropecé con el caballero de piscis y…- decía mientas sujetaba a la peliverde de los hombros

-ammm June no fue una pesadilla, estas en el santuario- dijo le peliverde levantando una ceja y soltándose del fuerte agarre.

-¿Cómo?... ¿me estas diciendo que estoy compartiendo el mismo aire con ese engendro que destruyó mi isla?-

-De verdad que te golpeaste duro niña, déjame ver, tendrás semejante chichón…- contesto la cobra tocando la cabeza de la rubia

-Basta Shaina…. Otra razón más para largarme de este horrible lugar- dijo mientras se levantaba.

Pero no camino mucho ya que un terrible mareo la hizo caer en su cama, Marin que acaba de llegar se acercó a su lado.

- Niña, tranquila pasaste toda la noche dormida nos tenias asustadas, te trajimos a la enfermería.

-¿Enfermería?-pregunto confundida, era tanto el nido que tenía en la cabeza que no se había percatado que estaba efectivamente en a una enfermería, inclusive hasta el olor de alcohol le había pasado inadvertido.

-Si querida – dijo Marin- acá traen a los caballeros a recuperarse de las heridas de batallas, pero ya estas mejor, dormiste todo lo que no habías podido desde hace meses, estoy segura que podemos irnos, de hecho un poco de aire fresco te caería de maravilla ¿te animas June?.

-Si buena idea- dijo la peliverde- ¿quieres conocer el coliseo?, ahí entrenamos las chicas y yo, cuando te sientas lista podrías unirte a los entrenamientos ¿Qué dices?, puedes conocer a los dorados mientras practicamos-

-¿Dorados?, no me hablan de hombre de las rosas ¿verdad?-

-Camaleón , desde que Atena los revivió han cambiado demasiado, dales una oportunidad tal vez te simpaticen- dijo la peliverde.

-Bueno ya que, ustedes tampoco se darán por vencidas…-dijo la rubia colocándose la máscara-tarde o temprano tender que salir ¿cierto?-ambas chicas asintieron-entonces vamos, quiero conocer **_el famoso coliseo_**- continuo con sarcasmo, las otras dos amazonas rieron, por lo menos su buen humor brillaba entre tanta desgracia.

**Xx**

* * *

-¿A ver quiénes serán los que morderán polvo hoy en el entrenamiento?-decía un entusiasmado peliazul-heyyy camus-un fuerte golpe en su espalda lo hizo sentarse en las gradas.

-La última vez que dijiste eso me toco cargarte hasta la enfermería- le reprocho el francés.

-Control, control escorpio….- replicaba un pelilila.

-Waaa ustedes son unos aburri…dos-

De repente un trio de féminas le quito las palabras de la boca al joven escorpio.

- Miren carne fresca… en territorio de lobos hambrientos –

- ¿No has visto quien viene entre esa carne fresca, lobezno?, abre bien los ojos-dijo un rubio levantando su cej

- Por todos los dioses del olimpo juntos… Shaina, Marin y ¿una sexy desconocida? –exclamo Milo

-Creo que a la cobra le gustaría darte el nombre de esa sexy desconocida ¿no lo crees? – pregunto el pelilila.

- Bueno caballeros…, Milo aplacado en tres, dos, uno – decía con sorna el francés, los caballeros compartieron una sonora carcajada.

- Ya basta…. De todas formas ¿quién será la rubia?-pregunto un ya calmado Milo.

-Cuatro pares de ojos voltearon a ver con detenimiento la extraña figura que caminaba hasta las gradas.

**Xx**

* * *

-Me siento como bicho raro, no me gusta cómo me ven esos tipos- dijo June frotándose los brazos.

-Tranquila, te acostumbraras – dijo la peliverde colocándole su mano en el hombro – aunque se vean peligrosos son inofensivos, ya verás.

-Si June, son buenas personas – Marin se detuvo un momento -¿quieres conocerlos de cerca?

La rubia se paró en seco y observo a sus amigas, deberían estar locas, ¿cómo iba a presentarse a esos tipos raros?, ni siquiera sabia en que momento había accedido a llegar ahí, y ahora querían que fuera y les hablara así como si nada, que maneras de socializar las de esas dos, dejarla sola en medio de todos esos hombres extraños.

-No gracias…-les contesto – me quedare sentada acá abajo, vayan a entrenar tranquilas yo me no me moveré de este sitio.

Marin y Shaina levantaron sus hombros y se dirigieron a las arenas del coliseo.

**Xx**

* * *

- Esta sola…- dijo Milo al francés.

- Pues si estas tan interesado… ve y acompáñala -le contesto camus.

-Naaa…. Shaina me matara a punta de arañazos,… pero la intriga me carcome maldita curiosidad -de repente volteo hacia shaka que estaba meditando extrañamente con su cabeza ligeramente desviada hacia la chica, no supo en que momento sus ojos viajaron hasta mu sentado un poco más adelante que se amarraba por tercera vez un guante de cuero, pero sin perder de vista la extraña que se situaba a unos cuantos metros adelante, ligeramente codeo a su amigo.

-QUEEEEE…-grito Camus ganándose la atención de todos, hasta de June que se encontraba distraída- POR ATENA MILOOO, POR QUE NO TE BAJAS Y LE PREGUNTAS EL NOMBRE Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ-

-HEYYY –contesto el escorpión frotándose los oídos- solo quería decirte algo, pero te lo perdiste…- término con un puchero.

El francés simplemente subió sus hombros y se dirigió hasta la arena del coliseo para entrenar, acababan de llegar Shura y Aioros, al lado de Milo, el caballero de leo y los gemelos se acomodaban,para presenciar el encuentro entre el español y el galo.

-¿Hey, quien es la rubia?-pregunto Kanon codeando a Milo.

-Ni idea, pero esa desconocida le movió el piso a los dos más mojigatos-contesto con una sonrisa el escorpio

-¿Shaka y Mu?-pregunto asombrado Aioria

-Esos mismos, mis estimados caballeros-

Todos rieron menos los dos aludidos.

Unas gradas mas abajo Mu y Shaka observaban con detenimiento los movimientos de sus compañeros.

-¿de que se reirán?-pregunto confundido Mu, sin perder de vista la pelea

-La verdad no me interesa amigo, pero debe ser de alguno de esos comentarios mundanos de Milo- contesto el caballero de Virgo.

**_Xx_**

* * *

El grito del Galo la había hecho volver a la tierra de un brinco, giro su rostro y se encontró dos pares de ojos clavados en ella, el rubio y el pelilila la observaban, ambos con una mirada de fascinación, inmediatamente volteo su cara y suspiro, ¿qué querían esos tipos? Y ¿porque la observaban como dos perros hambrientos ven un hueso con carne? Y de que se reían acaso ¿podían haber visto su cara de boba a través de la máscara?-**naaaaa-** estaba siendo paranoica.

De repente una necesidad de correr y sudar le invadió su cuerpo, tal vez estar viendo a Shaina y Marin darse patadas y puñetazos la había motivado, se levantó, sacudió torpemente su trasero y se dirigió a la arena, con tan mala suerte que no se percató que Shura había volado una patada a Camus y este para defenderse lo esquivo, patada que recibió June cerca de su tobillo.

La rubia dio vueltas en el suelo frente a las miradas asustadas de sus amigas, se levantó suavemente pero un dolor punzante le llego desde el pie hasta la nuca, se sentó en el suelo y maldijo mil veces haber sido tan estúpida y dormida, que suerte, su primer día en el coliseo y se lesiona sin siquiera entrenar, ¿que clase de amazona era?, de nuevo estaba tan distraída en su monologo personal, que no se dio cuenta cuando el caballero pelilila se acercó, y tomo su tobillo.

-Hola… ¿te duele si presiono acá?-

-Claro que me duele estupi… do-

Un par de esmeraldas, la observaban con ternura mientras dibujaba una enorme sonrisa.

- Lo se… que estúpido, te vi caer….es lógico que te duela…- el caballero soltó con suavidad el pie de la rubia y se dispuso a cargarla hasta las gradas de nuevo.

- Yo… Yo… no quería… es… solo que- decía la rubia mientras se sostenía de los musculosos brazos del caballeros de Aries.

-Tranquila… por cierto… me llamo Mu, Mu caballero de Aries y ¿tú eres?- pregunto sentándola suavemente

-June, amazona de camaleón…- contesto como embrujada.

En las gradas Shaka entrecerraba sus ojos mientras Milo disfrutaba del show….

_continuaraaaaaaaa ..._


	3. Chapter 3

Había corrido para socorrer a una amazona cualquiera, como Shaina, Marin o Geist, no se explicaba entonces porque aunque no le pudiera ver su rostro con solo el roce de su piel había sentido ese hormigueo en su cuerpo, ¿sería posible que esa niña había movido su calmado mundo por un momento? Tantas cosas que hablaba con shaka y ahora se estaba dejando llevar por la ¿tentación? ¿Sería correcta la palabra? Porque si era así, entonces era demasiado buena para evitar caer en ella...

-Por los dioses del olimpo que pasa contigo mu - se reprendió mentalmente- me siento como Milo, sacudió su cabeza para borrar ese fea imagen, volteo su rostro y sonrió a la chica que no lo perdía de vista mientras el, le acariciaba su tobillo y parte de la pantorrilla con sus manos y cosmos.

XX

* * *

Por Shiva, pero que rayos pasaba con su amigo, primero lo había dejado hablando solo para salir corriendo como el buen samaritano hacia aquella chica desconocida y ahora ¿le toqueteaba toda la pierna con el pretexto del cosmos ?donde había quedado aquella platica... Hey si shaka somos santos de Atena, te apoyo amigo, nada de mujeres, hay que mantenerse castos, no seamos como los demás.

- Mu eres un débil...- musito.

Sacudió su cabeza para acomodar sus ideas, ese carnero lo iba a escuchar, se levantó de las gradas y se dispuso a ir a reclamarle, de repente un fuerte agarre a su ante brazo lo hizo detenerse, sus ojos aun cerrados buscaron la presencia.

- Milo- mascullo soltándose - ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me sujetas?

-me preguntaba ¿donde ibas buda?- contesto socarrón- digo…, te veo como molesto, ¿vas en busca de Mu?-

Shaka levanto una ceja, el siempre había sido un caballero callado y ninguno de ellos a excepción de Aries se había tomado la molestia de conocerle y ahora ¿el compañero más extrovertido de la orden mostraba un inusual interés en el?.

-No quiero ser grosero milo... ¿Pero…que te importa?

Milo se rasco la nuca y lo observo, ese virgo siempre tan sutil.

-Bueno es que… en realidad quería acompañarte a saludar a la nueva amazona ¿no te parece una lindura?- sonrió

-La belleza de una persona es más que un lindo cuerpo y unas lindas piernas escorpión- contesto sin inmutarse.

-Ya veo... Lindas piernas ¿he?- el caballero de la virgen se sonrojo, en que momento había añadido esa descripción tan poco seria de una mujer.

-Ya basta si me vas a acompañar camina, si no déjame en paz- le dijo mientras emprendía su camino de nuevo.

Antes de seguirlo, el escorpión volteo hacia sus otros compañeros que compartían risas disimuladas y levanto ambos pulgares, los demás negaron con su cabeza.

XX

* * *

-¿June estas bien?- pregunto la peliverde

Lo sentimos-se sentó a su lado una preocupada águila- estábamos tan concentradas entrenando, que no nos percatamos del accidente.

-Tranquilas chicas estoy bien, ya Mu… me ayudo bastante- dijo compartiendo una sonrisa con el pelilila.

Tranquilas muchachas-dijo mu- sobrevivirá- ambas amazonas rieron-solo que no uses esos tacones por lo menos esta semana, es más - agrego soltándose una de las tiras que colocaba en sus muñecas- te colocare esto y cuando te sientas mejor me la llevas a mi templo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hay no enserio, suficiente con usar tu cosmos no creo que…-June estaba realmente apenada, y agradecía a la máscara por no dejarla mostrar su cara que le ganaba aun tomate.

-Insisto – dijo el pelilla tomando su pie de nuevo.

La rubia suspiro.

De repente una sombra la cubrió su espalda, giro su cabeza y un par de ojos azules atraparon su mirada de metal.

-hola... ¿Cómo estás?... Creo que esa fue tu bienvenida, aunque un poco accidentada preciosa ¿no lo crees? -sonrió Milo -... ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mu giro sus ojos con fastidio y shaka se mantenía en silencio detrás del escorpión las amazonas solo negaban con su cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres escorpio?- dijo la peliverde ganándose un codazo de Marin-¿qué te pasa? - pregunto frotándose el costado, Marin solo pasaba su mano bajo su cuello simulando un cuchillo.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- pregunto june a la peliverde - ¿quién es él?

En ese momento Shaina cayó en su grave error, el había atacado la isla Andrómeda.

-¿he, te refieres a él? Es milo…el caballero de la octava casa ¿por qué camaleón?

-Milo de escorpio-gruño la rubia-... Tuuuu Cobarde, tu mataste a mi maestro Albiore desgraciado te voy a cortar en peda...-

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, la rubia giro tan rápido escapando de las manos de mu y sus amigas para tirársele encima al escorpión, quien giro y la esquivo haciendo que cayera en los brazos de shaka, de hecho no solo en sus brazos, si no que el rubio, al estar detrás de Milo se había convertido en el blanco de la chica y había tropezado cayendo junto con ella al suelo, realmente abochornado ante la mirada de todos sus amigos abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Hipnotizada en su mirada la rubia se trató de levantar colocando su mano en el pecho firme de virgo quien se sostenía con un codo en el suelo

-Y…y… tu ¿quién eres? - pregunto en un susurro entrecortado la rubia.

-Shaka de virgo señorita- contesto frunciendo el ceño

-Lindos ojos shaka... Pero...podrías quitar tu mano de mi… espalda? Realmente Necesito levantarme...-sonrió apenada

Abrió aún más sus ojos y retiro su mano con la que mantenía aferrada a la chica a su cuerpo, que era eso que sentía, como un hormigueo en su ¿entrepierna? por todas las posiciones del kamasutra ¿que era esa sensación? La posición en la que habían caído tampoco ayudaba mucho, pues la rubia ejercía una breve presión en medio de sus piernas que lejos de molestarse ¿le gustaba?

-Tierra llamando a shaka de virgo…- exclamo la peliverde- vamos buda levántate, ¿o estas esperando que mu los levite a ambos?

Las observo mientras ayudaban a june a levantarse, quien no perdía de vista al rubio todavía en el suelo con su túnica blanca ligeramente empolvada y recogida, dejando a la vista el torso pálido pero musculoso del caballero de la sexta casa.

Al momento sintió la mano de Mu quien se reía de él.

XX

* * *

Mu sabía que su amigo podía ser muy bueno en discutir sobre prácticas religiosas, pero con mujeres era un total desastre, mucho más que él.

-¿Estas bien shaka?- pregunto Aries aun sonriendo

-Si, si mu gracias por reírte... Sabes que lamento distorsionar tu diversión, pero… pero mejor me voy asentar por allá- el rubio se levantó del suelo y sacudió con furia su vestimenta.

Mu quedó con su boca abierta. ¿Y ahora que le pasaba? , levanto sus hombros y lo dejo marcharse. Más tarde hablaría con él.

Se despidió de las amazonas y regreso a las gradas junto a su amigo.

xx

* * *

June querida déjame decirte que realmente lo siento- decía Marin- jamás pensamos que Milo se acercaría, menos estando sahina cerca.

Ambas iban tras una rubia que cojeaba y bufaba mil maldiciones

-… y que no me encuentre sola por qué… le voy a quebrar algo más que los huesos y... Y... ¿y saben que? El desgraciado me llamo… preciosa uushhhh.

Llegaron a la cabaña, ya pasaba más de medio día el hambre se hacía presente y necesitarían descansar, apenas llego se tiro en la cama y grito en una de las almohadas.

-hey june mañana abra una fiesta en un pueblo a las afueras del santuario ¿quieres venir?

Un gruñido fue su respuesta

Las amazonas suspiraron con pesar, que mal comienzo...

XX

* * *

En las gradas Mu se acercó a shaka quien seguía observando las otras peleas.

-¿Quieres darte de puños amigo?- pregunto golpeando suavemente el hombro del rubio.

-¿perdón?

- ¿que si quieres que entrenemos?

-mmm pensé que estabas ocupado con tu nueva amiga... - observo las manos de mu y levanto una ceja- ¿que hiciste con las bandas de tus muñecas ?

-¿hablas de las que uso para entrenar? se las di a june para su tobillo-sonrió

- haaa ya

-¿oye q te pasa?

-¿qué me pasa? Que eres un débil Aries...

-pues yo tampoco te vi muy molesto que digamos con ella encima...

Ambos compartieron miradas afiladas

-bien-dijo virgo levantándose

-bien- replico aries

Se separaron y sin decir nada mas cada uno se fue a su templo.

XX

* * *

-June de camaleón, la princesa solicita su presencia en el templo papal-la voz de Shion resonó en su cabeza.

-Genial…- mascullo-¿Shaina me llevarías por esas entradas secretas? La princesa quiere verme-se estiro en la cama y se levantó con cuidado de no lastimarse mas.

-Claro… vamos – contesto la peliverde

Salieron del recinto y se mezclaron entre los aprendices hasta llegar a la entrada secreta en un momento estaban en el salón junto a Saori.

XX

* * *

La joven diosa estaba leyendo un artículo sobre la depresión junto a una taza de té en la mesa que estaba en el balcón, cuando de repente llegaron las chicas, de un salto oculto el papel y las recibió.

-June, Shaina, que bueno que llegaron rápido, tomen asiento por favor-coloco sus manos en la mesa y cruzo sus dedos-june dime en un día de estar acá, ¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Bueno…- dijo la rubia bajando sus hombros-primero me recibió el feo del lunar raro que ataco mi isla y me desmaye, después fui al coliseo a tomar aire y un tipo llamado Shura casi me quiebra el pie de una patada...ha y me encontré cara a cara con el desgraciado que ataco a mi maestro-exclamo tomando aire –pero no todo fue malo gracias a ese tal shura conocí a un ser amable llamado Mu y por culpa del imbécil del escorpión, con todo respeto, tuve el placer de caerle encima a un tímido rubio de cuerpo escultural llamado Shaka.

Saori sonrió

-Qué bueno que socializaste con ellos porque me temo que pasaras varios días con un par de esos caballeros-

Ambas amazonas se miraron extrañadas-

-Así es descubrí una terapia especial para recuperar el autoestima y ¿adivina que?- las chicas subieron sus hombros –tú serás la afortunada-volteo hacia unos guardias que estaban cerca- ¿ya llegaron los caballeros?-pregunto la diosa

-¿señorita Atena mando a llamarme? – respondieron al unísono, ambos dorados se voltearon a ver asombrados.

* * *

_**continuaraaaa ... tatatannn**_

_**gracias por sus reviews**_


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Pero qué hacen ahí de pie todavía? pasen siéntense, necesito su opinión- decía la joven deidad a sus recién llegados caballeros.

Ambos caminaron a paso lento situándose a cada lado de las amazonas, sin dejar de observarse.

- Bueno, ya sé que ustedes dos se conocen-dijo señalando a Mu y June- tal vez no de la forma que hubiera deseado- dijo frunciendo el ceño la pelilila – pero… al final de cuentas ya saben sus nombres ¿o no?-

-Si señorita-contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces… te presento a Dohko, el es caballero de libra.

Bendita mascara de metal-pensó June- le estaba demasiado agradecida por permitirle ocultar su sonrojado rostro, a la par de Shaina, que se mantenía estática, un asiático de piel morena y ojos verdes le sonreía de una manera seductora por no decir socarrón, sin camisa y solo con el pantalón de entrenar ligeramente cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a June.

-Un placer Señorita, ¿cuál es su nombre? - pregunto tomando su mano.

-Ju… June de Cama…león – contesto nerviosa, el chino beso caballerosamente su mano.

Un ya incomodo lemuriano se limpió el pecho, se acomodo en su silla.

-¿Princesa en que podemos… ayudarle?- preguntó para terminar la cursi escena.

-Hay si Mu perdona – dijo la pelilla sonriendo por la ocurrencia del antiguo maestro -La razón de su presencia aquí es porque hace poco leí un reportaje sobre cómo recuperar el autoestima en ocho días -sonrió- y me pareció genial que lo intente June-

-Con todo el debido respeto princesa, pero no quiero ser un conejillo de indias en todo esto- interrumpió la rubia - _además tengo la corazonada que esto no pinta muy bien con este otro caballero_- dijo a Shaina vía cosmos, la peliverde rio.

- Pero june ¿no quieres siquiera tratar?, por lo menos tres días y te dejo en paz… ¡además no sabes qué tipo de terapia será!…- dijo la joven diosa sonriendo.

_TE DEJO EN PAZ_, ya estaba comenzando a creer que su diosa usaba esa frase para convencerla de sus extrañas ideas, pero bueno, ¿qué locura podría ser ese tipo de terapia?, ¿entrenar con su guapo salvador pelilla? O ¿estar bajo la supervisión de ese asiático picarón?, respiró profundo y asintió.

Saori aplaudió emocionada.

-Entonces está decidido-busco la mirada de sus guapos caballeros y sonrió- ahora si… la razón de por qué los busque a ustedes es porque la terapia incluye meditación, que eso le tocara a Dohko, y una alimentación balanceada que le corresponderá a Mu, confió en sus cualidades, sé que ustedes son excelentes maestros-

Ambos caballeros se miraron confundidos una vez más.

-Pero princesa- dijo Mu – ¿por qué no shaka?, digo por lo de la meditación, y yo no soy como que muy experto en el área de la nutrición, creo que el maestro Shion es el más indicado, además el caballero de virgo y acuario también han tenido alumnos que…._alimentar y cuidar_-el lemuriano mordió ligeramente su labio, no quería sonar grosero.

June veía de la diosa al santo constantemente, ya se estaba comenzando a incomodar, esto no iba por buen camino.

-Ammm no crean que no lo pensé Mu– dijo la diosa – primero shaka pues, si es un genio en eso de la meditacion, es cierto, pero es demasiado excéntrico con esas cosas y pierde la paciencia con facilidad, y Camus… siempre anda con Milo, y por la _estrecha_ relación que June lleva con el caballero de escorpio, pues no creo que sea buena idea que lo vea a diario-sonrió- luego tú y Dohko han tenido pupilos desde mucho tiempo y con lo de la nutrición pues Kiki nunca se enferma, por lo que supongo mantienes un régimen alimenticio adecuado para mantenerle con energía y feliz, y ni hablar del maestro Dohko con Shiryu -

-Pero Atena…- dijo Mu – ¿cómo hará ella primero para venir tres veces al día hasta mi casa a comer?, ¿luego subir a libra a meditar y por ultimo regresar al recinto de las amazonas?, la vamos a matar en menos de ocho días…- exclamo preocupado.

-Mmmmm tienes razón Aries – dijo la diosa, luego miro a todos los presentes, se levantó y les dio la espalda, de repente giro para colocar de golpe sus manos sobre la mesa haciendo a todos respingar– entonces vivirás con Mu, y todo resuelto.

-¿Queeeeé?- gritaron al mismo tiempo los cuatro.

-Pero princesa, eso es innecesario - exclamaba june – esto es una locura

- señorita pero… -

-Pero…-

-JA JA JA- esta última fue Shaina.

-Nada de peros caballeros y amazona, ya lo decidí, hoy en la noche tu te pasaras-señalo a June- y no quiero más quejas, además, serán solo tres días, ¿cierto june? ¿Algún otro problema caballeros?-la rubia asintió y los jóvenes dorados negaron- entonces no pierdan más tiempo, y quiero reportes de esto a diario- se levantó de su asiento y llamo a los dorados aparte- Dohko, Mu, organicen los horarios, quiero que el antiguo maestro vaya al templo de Aries para las sesiones, mañana nos vemos de nuevo, por favor ella necesita recuperarse - ambos sonrieron.

XX

* * *

Resignada y arrepentida por haber viajado hasta el santuario, June caminaba junto a Shaina rumbo al recinto de las amazonas.

-Shaina esto es una locura – dijo la rubia – esta terapia, todo, esa Saori está loca de verdad.

-Hay camaleón, tranquila- la peliverde sonrió, paso un brazo por su cuello – mira, Aries es un buen tipo, paciente, tranquilo, y… sabe trabajar con las manos – dijo con sorna.

-Oye… pervertida – contesto zafándose del agarre de la peliverde.

Shaina rio,definitivamente pasar horas con escorpio le habrían la mente.

-No lo tomes a mal y mira que pasar horas con Dohko – dijo abanicándose la cobra – cualquiera te envidiaría querida, ese cuerpo rejuvenecido y esos ojos uffff-

-Ya entendí Shaina – rio – controla esas hormonas.

Ambas compartieron una sonora carcajada.

**XX**

* * *

¿Vivir con una chica?, ¿pero qué pensaba su Diosa? y ¿cómo se lo diría a Shaka?, ya de paso se había resentido por su comportamiento con la nueva amazona y ahora ¿cómo le diría a su amigo que viviría con ella en su templo?

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a virgo, suspiro, movió su cabeza haciendo sonar sus huesos y camino.

Se adentró un poco hasta encontrar a su amigo preparando una taza de te

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto tímidamente al rubio

-Si claro, toma siento ¿te?-contesto virgo, el asintió.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de hoy en el coliseo yo…-

-Yo soy el que te debe una disculpa Mu…- interrumpió el rubio- no debí de ser tan excéntrico y llevarte en esas cosas de la castidad y eso, si te gusta la amazona pues me alegro por ti…-

-Shaka… pero ¿también te gusta no? - busco la mirada de su amigo quien respingo al escucharlo.

-ha pues… yo…mis creencias me prohíben eso, y… y tú lo sabes… – sirvió ambas tazas de té y sonrió.

El lemuriano devolvió la sonrisa, conocía a su amigo y sabía que había experimentado algo diferente en la mañana, y se sentía mal por eso.

-Shaka… sabes que no puedes mentirme ¿verdad?-

-Sabes que… si tienes razón-suspiro- está bien me gusta –contesto - pero tú eres mi amigo, te acercaste a ella para conocerla, mientras que yo solo fui para regañarte - bajo su mirada – y de paso servirle de colchón para su caída – susurro – ¿pero sabes qué? dejemos esto así… no vamos a discutir sobre eso, te dejo el paso libre mi amigo, esas cosas están prohibidas para mí -

Mu suspiro.

-¿Estás seguro? –

-Más que seguro Mu- sonrió.

-Entonces hay algo más que debo contarte- dijo uniendo sus puntitos.

**XX**

* * *

Hace más de 4 años había dejado de ser el antiguo maestro, ahora su cuerpo de veinteañero era un imán para las chicas, se sentó en su templo y cerro sus ojos, que hermosa mujer, cabellos rubios, manos delicadas, voz suave, fina cintura terminando en unas gruesas piernas y para terminar una guerrera, justo como le gustaban, pero había algo, ¿porque el joven Aries se había molestado cuando besó su mano?

Estaba seguro que en todos esos años de cuando fue legalmente joven con Shion, jamas conoció alguna mujer que lo impactara tanto como esa Amazona, cantidades exageradas de guerreras y doncellas se derretían a sus pies en aquellos años y el siglo XX pues tampoco se podía quejar, la suerte del rejuvenecido tigre no escatimaba nada.

-Lo siento Mu, pero si no la conquistas tú, lo hare yo…-

Se adentró en su templo, esa noche descansaría y afilaría todos sus ases de galan.

**XX**

* * *

-¿VIVIR CONTIGOOO? ¿EN TU TEMPLOOO?- grito el rubio.

_En el templo de piscis _

_-¿Escuchaste eso Death? – Preguntó Afrodita al caballero de cáncer - me pareció la voz de Shaka…-_

_-Naaa, seguro Kiki quebró algo en el templo de virgo –contestó malhumorado, mientras ayudaba a su amigo con las rosas._

-Si…-contesto el pelilila limpiándose los oídos – pero eso no es todo… el maestro Dohko tendrá que ayudarla con sesiones de _meditación_- explico de mala gana.

-oh… eso si es malo Mu…- dijo ya tranquilo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Por qué el maestro Dohko… regreso con las hormonas alteradas**… **ya sabes 200 años de soledad frente a una cascada acumulando todas esas furias pasionales … te podrás imaginar que con ese cuerpo rejuvenecido no hay doncella que se le niegue… y pues la princesa le está sirviendo una amazona en bandeja de plata.

No… una cosa era lidiar con su mejor amigo un inexperto virgen como él pensó Mu- y otra muy diferente era competir con el maestro de los cinco picos, experiencia + buen cuerpo + inteligencia = Maestro de Milo, ósea el mago de los casanovas.

-mmmmm pues entonces me voy preparando-sonrió-, de hecho me voy, de verdad necesito arreglar la habitación para ella, gracias Shaka-dijo disimulando su rostro de des-motivación.

-De nada Mu… haré lo que pueda para ayudarte, pero tendrás que ser listo y rápido – guiño un ojo – pídela ayuda a Milo.

Salió del templo de virgo con más cosas en mente de las que había entrado, ¿preocupado? ¿Angustiado? ¿Celoso?... por todos los dioses juntos todavía no era nada de ella ¿Por qué rayos estaba tan molesto y estresado.

**XX**

* * *

La noche había llegado tan rápido, que alistar sus pocas cosas para salir del recinto se le había hecho una tarea casi imposible, tal vez eran los nervios, o las pocas ganas de ir a ese templo, se sentó en la cama y cruzo sus piernas, un movimiento rápido hizo que un pequeño punzón en su tobillo le hiciera ver hacia abajo, no lo había notado pero las gasas que se lo tallaban ni siquiera le molestaban, sin querer acaricio su pantorrilla y suspiro.

-Mu…-

¿Qué pasaba? Esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa tan dulce, esos brazos fuertes y al mismo tiempo delicados, la forma en como la había cargado, luego como curó su tobillo, la forma en como fruncía esos puntos en su frente cuando le cayó encima al caballero de virgo, y ahora ¿viviría con él?, ¿entonces que rayos estaba esperando?

-¿Nos vamos camaleón?- pregunto la peliverde, ella asintió.

**XX**

* * *

-¿Tendremos visitas?- pregunto Kiki recogiendo las ultimas bolsas de basura.

-Algo así Kiki- contesto el lemuriano secando el sudor de su frente.

Había llegado a sacudir y ordenar la habitación extra de su templo donde solía guardar algunas armaduras desarmadas y trabajos pendientes, todo había parado en el sótano donde tenía su taller, pero ya tendría tiempo para ordenar por ahí.

-¿Quién es Maestro?- dijo el pequeño levitando algunas cosas hacia el sótano.

-Ya verás… ya veras, te caerá muy bien- le contesto sonriendo mientras se sacudía el polvo– ¿sabes qué? Ya no debe de tardar, me daré un baño, me avisas si viene –

-Si señor Mu – sonrió el pelirrojo.

**XX**

* * *

- Y ya llegamos…- dijo la peliverde mostrando el principio de unas largas gradas– sigue hasta arriba es el primer templo… -

Observo a la rubia, no se movía, sostenía su mochila con ambas manos, se acercó le tomo por ambos hombros y la sacudió.

-Mu es un buen tipo June…- le dijo –no te preocupes.

-Es lo que más me preocupa Shaina…- contesto con dejo de tristeza

-¿Qué quieres decir camaleón?-

-El ultimo chico bueno que conocí… sin proponérselo me rompió el corazón- una lagrima caía por su cuello

Shaina se limpió el pecho, ella no estaba acostumbrada a dar palabras de ánimo, mucho menos ser expresiva, pero si algo le había mostrado Marin es que un abrazo dice más que mil palabras de consolación, así que sin pensarlo dos veces la estrujo entre sus brazos.

June se sintió confortada, un poco asustada también, pues si algo había conocido de la cobra era su hermosa manera de expresar afecto atravesó de _sus garras_.

-Bueno mañana vendré a verte ¿sí? – Dijo soltando a la rubia – ya verás cómo te recuperaras.

La rubia asintió, volteo y se dirigió a la casa de Aries, lista o no, no había marcha atrás.

**XX**

-Pero que rayos con razón… tienen esas piernotas, si… suben estas benditas gradas… todos los días… que locura…necesito ... entrenar he perdido ... mi condición fisica- decía para sí misma casi a punto de caerse del cansancio, llego entonces justo a la entrada de Aries, un hermoso templo, grande, majestuoso, callado, no se escuchaba nada ni un ruido, estuvo a punto de devolverse pero algo la detuvo.

-¿quién eres y que haces en el templo de Aries amazona?- pregunto un pequeño pelirrojo

La rubia casi se cae del susto, y molesta miraba al pequeño Kiki que había aparecido de la nada tras de ella.

-Oye… es de mala educación asustar a la gente, ¿esta Mu?-

-Si no me dices quien eres, jamás pasara por aquí y menos vera a mi maestro- contesto con una pícara sonrisa

- ¿Enserio? Y quien me lo va a impedir ¿tu enano?-

-Nadie que no sea el señor Milo me llama _enano_ – dijo juntando sus deditos y formando una esfera de energía- _no creo que esa grosera amazona sea la visita de mi maestro_ – pensó

-Con que con esas tenemos ¿he?, eres un chiquillo mal educado… ya verás – june soltó su maleta y saco el látigo de su cintura.

**xx**

En el baño el caballero de Aries terminaba de enjabonar su larga melena lila, cuando una corriente fría le pasó por la espalda.

-¿kiki?... ¿qué rayos hace el enano encendiendo su cosmos?- tomo la toalla y la envolvió en su cintura, sin pensarlo dos veces se teletransportó hasta la entrada de Aries.

**XX**

- _**STAR LIGHT S**_…-

-BASTAA … ¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA KIKI POR QUE ESTAS ENCENDIENDO TU COSMOS ?- grito un asombrado Mu-

_(En el templo de acuario_

_-Oye shura ese fue Mu verdad- dijo camus_

_-Me temo que si… ese kiki le pondrá el pelo como Shion dentro de unos años más – contesto entre risas el español)_

De repente la silueta fina de june se apareció entre la oscuridad.

- Lo siento Mu, es mi culpa… es que el me asustó y luego me amenazo y entonces me iba a detener y-

-¿Te amenazo? – pregunto al pequeño el pelilila.

- Maestro ella fue grosera… me llamo enano y quería pasar sin permiso y…-

-Kiki yo también te digo enano de vez en cuando, y además ella es nuestra visita… ve a tu habitación por favor yo me encargo- Mu sonrió con su siempre contagiosa tranquilidad, aun así lo noto un poco molesto.

_Pero qué demonios-_pensó kiki- ¿_compartiría su casa, su comida y su maestro con una amazona grosera?, no eso jamás. _Asintió con pereza resignado y obediente camino hacia su cuarto.

Mu suspiro hondo, de repente observo a June que se había quedado anonadada, camino hacia ella pero extrañamente esta giro su rostro, había algo malo, tal vez la había espantado…, no debió gritar…, se asustó un poco cuando vio una pequeña gota de sangre bajar por su cuello, pero la rubia la limpio rápidamente.

-¿June kiki te lastimo?- preguntó, pero justo cuando se acercaba a june que parecía se iba desvanecer una corriente de aire le rozo su espalda, y entonces recordó, **por Atena estaba casi desnudo**, ligeramente enjabonado, y con una toalla que le cubría solo alrededor de su entrepierna, que pena, un rojo tenue comenzó a cubrir su rostro- june ponte cómoda esta es tu casa- le dijo y rápidamente desapareció.

June respiro había estado reteniendo aire por casi veinte minutos-_pero por Zeus que hombre_-pensó, tomo su maleta y se adentró en el enorme templo.

**XX**

KIKI La vio entrar como pedro por su casa, dejo la mochila en el suelo junto a la mesa y se dedicó a observar de cerca las herramientas celestes de Mu que estaban sobre esta.

- Mi maestro es muy ordenado- le dijo, la vio respingar.

-¿Es una mala costumbre o simplemente lo haces para fastidiar?- preguntó molesta

-Qué... ¿aparecer de repente?, Naaa , no es una mala costumbre, solo lo hago para _fastidiar…te_-sonrió- te decía que el señor Mu es muy ordenado.

- No me digas y ¿tú eres igual?- pregunto la rubia.

- Si, pero te lo digo porque eres amazona… y ustedes no son nada femeninas por lo tanto son desordenas, como Ofiuco –recalcó

- Pues yo no soy como ella sabes enano… yo me crie en una isla con mi maestro y Shun, no rodeada de hombres semisalvajes - explicó la amazona- yo… tengo algo que te hace falta…modales.

-No me llames enano… ricitos…- dijo con sorna.

-Mi nombre es june…- dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-Está bien ricitos…-rio.

-No me llames ricitos…-

-Como quieras ricitos…-

-Ushhh ya basta, mira voy a vivir aquí tres miserables días así que tratemos de llevarnos bien ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la rubia clocando sus manos sobre la mesa.

-mmmmm no…- volteo y se encerró en su cuarto.

**Xx**

Mu salió de su habitación listo y cambiado, las palabras de Shaka le hacían eco en su cabeza **_te podrás imaginar que con ese cuerpo rejuvenecido no hay doncella que se le niegue_**, era de noche pero no muy tarde, sabía que no tenía muchas cosas para comenzar la famosa dieta energética de la amazona, así que pasada la vergüenza se animaría a hablar con June y la invitaría a ir a comprar algo al pueblo, escusa número uno para comenzar una conversación, se acercó por detrás y le coloco la mano en el hombro provocándole un buen susto.

-Lo siento- dijo apenado al verla brincar.

-Por lo visto es una mala costumbre, definitivamente…- contesto sonriendo.

-No tengo muchas cosas para empezar con tu nueva alimentación…-dijo igualando su sonrisa- ¿te gustaría bajar al pueblo conmigo y comprar algunas cosas?-

La rubia asintió, Mu estaba tan entretenido que olvido un pequeño pero muy importante detalle avisarle a Kiki, el pequeño pelirrojo era el ser mas resentido del mundo.

**Xx**

El pelirrojo salió de su cuarto en busca de algo para comer, de repente noto que no había nadie, su maestro lo había dejado ¿solo?, claro esa amazona aprovechada se lo había llevado y ni siquiera había pensado en él, molesto se hizo un emparedado y se sentó en las afueras a comerlo.

-Hey… pelirrojo…-una voz femenina lo llamaba entre los arbustos-¿estás solo?-el niño asintió, de repente la figura conocida salió a la luz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto asombrado.

-Vine a cobrar venganza ¿está esa nueva amazona en el templo?-preguntó enojada la chica.

-¿Venganza?-pregunto casi atragantándose el pelirrojo- ¿de quién hablas de la amazona rubia?

-Esa misma… esa una desvergonzada… nadie toca a Shaka de esa forma frente a mí y sigue con vida, se salvó gracias a tu maestro, pero apenas la encuentre sola me va a conocer.

Kiki entrecerró sus ojos mientras una risa siniestra adorno su cara.

-Yo te ayudaré…-

**CONTINUARAAAAAA**

* * *

_**June se gana una enemiga sin querer... quien sera?**_

**_Siempre he pensado que el maestro tiene aire de picaron jajajaja ... en veces vivia tirandoles indirestas a shiryu y su hija-nieta adoptiva y la mayoria de los fics que he leido me han inspirado para el gran Dohko CASANOVA._**

**_por kiki como todo niño pequeño y acostumbrado a vivir con mu desde casi un bebe tambien me sentiria celosa de un intruso, pero bueno adoro a esos tres lemurianos._**

**_BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEWS y POR LEEERRR _**

Continuaraaaaa


	5. Chapter 5

El pueblo de Rodorio estaba bullicioso, una pequeña feria había llegado esa tarde y ya en la noche las luces adornaban las pequeñas calles con puestos de comidas, ventas de bisutería y juegos, las personas caminaban de acá para allá, los novios se daban la mano y uno que otro beso apasionado, los niños corrían sucios de helados y algodón de azúcar.

En medio de todo esa bulla y color, una pareja de muchachos cargados de compras se dirigían con tranquilidad entre la gente, sin pasar desapercibidos por los habitantes del lugar se sentaron en una de las bancas cerca de la fuente, compartían un silencio, pero no cualquier silencio, era uno de esos donde tienes monólogos mentales y dices cualquier cantidad de cosas lindas que al abrir tu boca se convierten en respuestas cortas de sí y no.

De reojo el caballero de Aries observaba a la rubia acomodarse el cabello, luego cruzar la pierna, acomodarse la blusa, de nuevo el cabello, la otra pierna, soltó una risita divertida.

-¿Te diviertes Mu?- pregunto la rubia.

-Bastante… no te lo imaginas- contesto con falsa ironía.

Un fuerte suspiro por parte de la amazona, y unos brazos cruzados mostraron un poco de inconformidad, de nuevo el inmenso silencio, de repente una pequeña pandilla de infantes cayeron de sorpresa.

-Señor Mu…- exclamaban casi en coro.

-Señor caballero…-decían otros.

El joven pelilila sonreía con toda una amabilidad contagiosa, se acomodó y se preparó para lo que venía, dos pequeñines se subían por sus piernas y se acomodaban, otros tres se sentaban en el suelo frente a él, los más tímidos se mantenían de pie al lado de la banca, el solo les revolvía el cabello y saludaba.

-Vaya que eres popular…- sonrió la rubia.

-¿Tu lo crees?- pregunto divertido, mientras bajaba a un pequeñín.

-No… lo veo, eres genial con los niños, te aman- dijo la amazona acariciando el cabello de una pequeña pelinegra que se le había acercado.

-Todos los niños tienen su encanto- dijo el pelilila – hasta kiki- sonrió – dale tiempo y veras que es un buen chico, malhumorado en veces pero no me puedo quejar-

-Si tú lo dices –contesto sin mucha gana la rubia mientras lo observaba, aquella imagen tenía todo lo que una mujer podía desear, un hombre paciente que sabía cocinar, adoraba los niños, guapo, inteligente, todo un guerrero … bueno son demasiados puntos a su favor –pensó- mientras que ella, en menos de una hora se había echado de enemigo al pequeño discípulo de Mu, y la paciencia pues no era una virtud que le adornada, de repente se dio cuenta que una niña cabellos de fuego la observaba de pies a cabeza.

-Señor Mu… ¿ella es su novia?- cuestiono la pelirroja.

La pequeña preguntona los miraba de uno a otro, june se hacía un colocho en el cabello y Mu sonreía tratando de ocultar sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

-No pequeña…- contesto al fin el pelilila.

-¿No todavía o… no nunca…?-preguntó un castaño que estaba en sus piernas.

-Ha pues…- Mu estaba entre la espada y la pared, tenía más de siete pares de ojos incluyendo los de June clavados en el esperando la respuesta, si decía que nunca, se estaría jugando una carta muy importante a favor de Dohko y si decía que todavía pues tampoco se animaba a jugar con su suerte.

-Thomas- bramo una niña más grande –ustedes no saben si el señor Mu se lo pensaba pedir más tarde y la trajo hasta acá para proponérselo, dejen de molestar los están interrumpiendo-

Mu con sus esmeraldas como platos sentía que las mejillas le ardían, June por otro lado, reía nerviosa.

-Vámonos chicos…- dijo el pequeño castaño bajando de las piernas del caballero.

-Lo sentimos Señor Mu…- decían todos cabizbajos.

-Lo sentimos señorita futura novia del Señor Mu- dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

-Está bien no es nada…-decía el sonrojado caballero.

-¡! HACEN UNA LINDA PAREJA!-gritaron en coro para salir corriendo.

-¿Y todavía piensas que los niños son encantadores?- rio June.

-Lo son…- sonrió él.

Un extraño ruido llego a sus oídos, eso era ¿un gruñido?, volteo a ver a june que disimuladamente se sostenía el estómago.

-June…- exclamo tocándole su hombro-¿tienes hambre?

-No… tranquilo… tomaré un vaso de leche cuando lleguemos…- contestó

_Déjame comprarte algo – le dijo mientras se levantaba – espérame aquí ya vuelvo-la rubia asintió, de todas formas él era su "nutricionista"

**XX**

* * *

Había decido salir a tomar aire fresco, estar todo el día en libra era cansado y aburrido algunas veces, así que se cambió de ropa, se puso unos jeans negros, una camiseta blanca y tomo la chaqueta por si el condenado frio nocturno lo hacía presa fácil, se acicalo el cabello, y bajó camino a Rodorio.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, ruido colores, casi le recordaban los festivales chinos de dragones danzantes de su tierra, camino hasta encontrarse algo que lo hizo parpadear varias veces para saber que no estaba soñando.

En una banca completamente sola, estaba su soñada amazona June de camaleón, rodeada de unas bolsas de comida, sosteniendo su cabeza y perdida en el firmamento, sus cabellos rubios bailaban con la suave brisa y la luna resaltaba su pálida piel, de vez en cuando se frotaba sus brazos, señal inequívoca de que tenía frio.

Como un tigre en asecho se acercó por detrás y sigilosamente coloco la chaqueta en los hombros de la rubia haciéndola respingar.

-Maestro Dohko – exclamo la amazona-

-Dohko, llámame solo Dohko linda- contesto con una pícara sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Bueno… Dohko, me ha dado un buen susto-se acomodó la chaqueta que el asiático le había dado y cruzo sus piernas.

-¿Por qué tan sola?- pregunto colocando uno de sus brazos sobre el respaldar de la banca, que de no ser por esas bolsas estaría justo tras la espalda de la amazona.

-Ah… espero a Mu- contesto la rubia un poco incomoda al sentirse asechada por eso profundos y felinos ojos verdes.

-Ya veo… ¿te digo un secreto?-la rubia asintió-que linda te vez con el cabello suelto, pareces un ángel- sin saber en qué momento su mano viajo hasta uno de los mechones de la chica.

**XX**

* * *

Estaba asombrada, esa voz era como un ronroneo, Shaina se moriría cuando le contara de los cumplidos del rejuvenecido maestro.

Se alejó de la manera más amable que pudo, zafando su cabello de los dedos del caballero de libra

¿Su estómago dejo de rugir?, o seguro habrán sido las sensaciones de incomodidad y asombro que le provocaba ese hombre socarrón al mismo tiempo- pensaba june – mientras que Mu trataba siquiera de tocarla, ese otro caballero esperaba cualquier oportunidad para tirársele literalmente encima.

¿Y la princesa quiere que este tipo me ponga a meditar?-pensaba la amazona- que interesante…

A lo lejos una figura conocida le hizo latir su corazón… un momento ¿latir su corazón?

**XX**

* * *

Mu se acercaba cargando dos pastelitos envueltos en servilletas, había sentido ese cosmos tan familiar, y habia decidido volver más rápido, definitivamente era el, a lo largo la silueta inconfundible del antiguo maestro relucía bajo la luna junto a la amazona.

De nuevo esa sensación rara en su cuerpo, la misma que lo lleno cuando Milo llego a saludarla, la misma que lo sacudió cuando el maestro beso su mano, la misma que en este momento lo estaba a punto de sacar de sus cabales, pero no podía hacer nada, no era su novio, era un simple caballero de oro a cargo de una estúpida tarea.

Sintió como un calor subía de sus pies hasta la cabeza, casi estrujaba el par de pasteles, respiro profundo y termino de llegar.

-Maestro Dohko, que bueno verlo por acá…- exclamo con toda la ironía del mundo acompañado de una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo joven Aries… ¿de compras tan tarde?-pregunto en tono divertido.

Mu sonrió, tomo el pastelito y le entrego uno a June, mientras se lo daba observo que la chica traía puesta la chaqueta de Dohko, se golpeó mentalmente, que poco observador, claro él estaba acostumbrado a las noches frías de Jamir y había pasado por alto lo que la chica necesitaba, de hecho si el estómago de June no hubiera clamado piedad el jamás se hubiera dado cuenta que tenía hambre.

Esos sin duda era un tip de todo un conquistador, suspiro profundo, casi podía jurar que se sentía tan inútil al lado del viejo rejuvenecido, pero que podía hacer, el viejo tenía tanta experiencia en mujeres como el en armaduras, tal vez más.

Se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz ronca del librano lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Y con quien quedo kiki?- preguntó el asiático.

Por todos los dioses juntos ¿como pudo olvidarse de kiki?, hablo de lo especial que era y lo había dejado solo sin preocuparse por nada más que irse con June, de hecho irían y volverían rápido pero la feria lo había distraído o ¿habría sido la compañía de esa amazona?, abrió sus ojos como platos y observo la luna, era tarde, tomo las bolsas y volteo a ver June, quien se levantó y arremedo al ariano cargando con algunas de las otras bolsas de comida.

-Sabe que maestro fue un placer haberlo visto pero, ya es tarde y kiki debe estarme esperando despierto, ¿nos vamos june?-la chica asintió.

-Pero yo la puedo acompañar luego- el caballero de las balanzas observo a June- si quiere se puede quedar más tiempo – dijo el chino sosteniendo la delgada mano de la rubia- además es tu pupilo.

Mu no sabía qué hacer, en ese momento era June la que decidía, no la podía obligar a acompañarla y si la dejaba con Dohko, obviamente será un caso perdido, entonces rogó a Atena…

**(****_En el templo papal…_**

**_Saori se sienta dormida y estornuda, luego se deja caer en un profundo sueño otra vez)._**

Y el milagro se dio.

-Gracias Dohko- le dijo la rubia soltando con delicadeza la mano- de verdad estoy cansada y mañana hay que madrugar ¿cierto Mu?- el asombrado lemuriano simplemente asintió.

-Bueno por lo menos déjame ayudarte con esas bolsas, la chaqueta me la devuelves mañana-dijo poniéndose de pie y quitando las bolsas de la mano de la chica.

-¿Que el maestro no se da por vencido acaso?-pensó el pelilila-doscientos años sentado frente a una cascada sin presencia femenina y no había perdido el encanto, estas en problemas carnero- se dijo para sí mismo-pero eso si un poco más de atrevimiento en su cara y se olvidaría de todo los catorce años en los que le ayudo mientras estaba en Jamir y luego con kiki.

Partieron rumbo a Aries, la chica en medio y el chino manteniendo una conversación amena con la amazona.

Tenías razón Shaka…-pensó Mu.

**xx**

* * *

Estaba sentado en la entrada de su templo, no sería nada fuera de lo normal, de no ser porque el caballero de Virgo estaba con sus enormes zafiros abiertos y tirado boca arriba en la explanada de su casa con su cabeza recostada en sus manos, en la pose más natural que jamás haya usado para meditar, por primera vez se sentía confundido, distraído, sumergido en sus pensamientos June, Mu...y el maestro Dohko.

Había hecho bien en hacerse a un lado, pero ¿por qué se sentía mal al mismo tiempo?... Desde que su amigo le había contado los planes de la princesa para poner a june a meditar con el antiguo maestro, sabía que Mu no la tendría fácil, debió de haber ido en ese momento y pedirle a Atena ser el encargado de la amazona, casi sentía que el sacrificio que había hecho en quitarse de su camino seria en vano, no era justo. 

**xx**

* * *

Esa noche el caballero de sagitario hacía la ronda de vigilancia y lo que se encontró en las afueras del sexto tempo, lejos de asombrarlo lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Shaka? ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto sentándose a su lado

El caballero de la virgen giró su cabeza casi de forma infantil, le pareció por un momento verlo de cinco años junto al pequeño lemuriano, ambos tirados en el jardín del templo papal, bajo las lecciones del patriarca Shion aprendiéndose las constelaciones.

- No para nada Aioros... , simplemente aclaraba mi mente.

-¿Si te ayuda en algo?... sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras- dijo punzando sus costillas, justo como cuando eran niños y no querían levantarse

-Hey…-brincó el rubio-Si... lo sé... Gracias- sonrió,luego lo pensó, tal vez Aioros podía ayudarle, había sido casi un hermano mayor para los seis mas pequeños, años atrás.

El caballero de sagitario siguió el camino hacia su templo, sabía que Shaka era el caballero más reservado de la orden, más si de asuntos personales se trataba, el ariano era el único que se animaba a exprimirle sus sentimientos sin sentirse amenazado de perder alguno de sus sentidos, así que no insistiría más, de repente la voz suave de virgo lo detuvo

-¿Aioros…?- dijo casi en un susurro

-Dime Shaka...-

- Si hay algo que me preocupa-

-Dime, te escucho…-respondió regresando al lado del rubio, para que su compañero decidiera compartir algo así con el debía ser mu grave.

-¿Conoces a la amazona de camaleón?

-¿La nueva...? ¿Es la rubia verdad?-Shaka asintió, en temas de mujeres el arquero no estaba muy actualizado, pasar más diez años en los campos elíseos no ayudaba mucho, casi podría decir que andaba cerca del límite de ingenuidad con respecto a esas cosas, simplemente trago grueso-¿Que con ella?

-Bueno... Veras, Mu y yo... tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo con respecto a ella, habíamos hablado sobre las mujeres y la promesa de colocar como prioridad la elite dorada ante cualquier situación, de hecho prometimos que no caeríamos en la tentación carnal, pero el muy..._samaritano_ decidió correr en ayuda de la amazona sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Pero Mu siempre ha sido servicial, no le veo nada de extraño Shaka.

-No, de no ser porque primero me deja hablando solo y luego cuando le reclamo que es un débil, me dice que tampoco yo parecía molesto, porque para variar al yo, irle a reclamar ella me cayó encima provocando sentimientos extraños en mi persona-se sonrojo- por un momento me sentí bien teniéndole encima.

-Pero eso es normal, porque no la buscas y le dices lo que sientes – le guiño el ojo el arquero.

-No de hecho ya hablamos sobre eso, sabes el decidió irla a conocer, yo simplemente fui una casualidad del momento para ella, por lo tanto decidí no meterme entre ellos, de hecho me alegro mucho por él, enserio Aioros-

-Eso es algo muy noble Shaka, ¿pero por qué siento que no es eso todo lo que te preocupa?-

-Tienes razón, no es todo lo que me preocupa, la princesa planea poner en recuperación a june y la mando a vivir donde Mu... pero- entrecerró sus ojos

-¿Pero…?- cuestiono en arquero.

-Ahora resulta que el maestro Dohko se encargara de ponerla a meditar y ya sabes él y su reputación de_ conquistador._

-No quieres que tu sacrificio sea en vano ¿he?-Shaka asintió con pesar,

Aioros con su semblante de preocupación no ayudaba mucho al rubio, si de algo estaba seguro era de escuchar las miles de conquistas de Dohko, cuando este pasaba por el templo de capricornio a contarle sus anécdotas a él y al español- pero ¿porque entonces no le ayudamos?-se atrevió a decir.

La mirada confusa de Shaka, hizo reír al centauro dorado.

-Vamos le daremos una mano al carnero, tres contra Dohko creo que igualamos las pesas…-rio

-¿Quién contra Dohko caballeros?...-

Ambos caballeros se observaron asustados.

* * *

_**tatatataaan se habra dado cuenta Dhoko?**_

_**continuaraaa ... muy pronto sabremos quien esa chica que se devive por shaka... y los planes que ha hecho con kiki...**_

_**gracias por sus reviews**_


	6. Chapter 6

-Milo...- exclamaron al unísono

-Por Zeus escorpio ¿bajas tu cosmos para escuchar chismes?- dijo el rubio casi uniendo sus cejas del enojo.

-Pensé que el de los chismes era Afro -rio el arquero.

**_(-achooo...-  
viste florecita ya te están dando alergia tus rosas- dijo el caballero de cáncer golpeando el hombro de su amigo.  
-Muy gracioso Death, muy gracioso, porque no te largas de una vez a tu templo.)_**

-Naaa mi querido buda, no es necesario, sabes que nada en este santuario pasa desapercibido para mí... Me pareció que conspiraban contra el maestro Dohko ¿oh me equivoco?-pregunto el peliazul.

Ambos santos se volvieron a ver.

-Que locuras dices Milo... Si vas a escuchar cosas que no te incumben deberías afinar ese oído- le contesto el rubio colocando su mirada sobre el castaño

- Y lo hago copia de Siddhartha, pero tú no ayudas a esclarecer mis dudas.

Aioros solo reía, el joven escorpio era en definitiva un personaje incapaz de quedarse con alguna duda, en eso lo pensó, claro ¿quién mejor que Milo para aconsejarlos?, después de todo era el único que mantenía pique con el rejuvenecido maestro si de mujeres se trataba.

Shaka observo al arquero con una cara de ¿ahora qué?, Aioros asintió con una sonrisa-**"****_quien mejor que el para ayudarnos piénsalo Shaka_****"**-dijo con su cosmos, el rubio, con un poco de duda asintió.

-Está bien… mira tenemos un pequeño problema- dijo el rubio – creo que deberás sentarte y dejarnos explicarte.

-Te lo resumiremos en tres nombres, Mu, Dohko y la nueva amazona- explico el arquero dorado.

Milo sonrió, levanto una ceja y se dispuso a escuchar, algo que tuviera a uno de los dos caballeros más serios y reservados de toda la orden en aprietos por una mujer era digno de su atención.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

El pequeño pelirrojo se mantenía ocupado pensando con sus ojos brillantes y su bien conocida sonrisa burlona que tipo de bromitas le haría a la rubia para sacarla de su casa, ¿bichos? ¿Alguna cochinada en la perfecta comida del caballero de Aries?, luego le entraba el sentimiento de culpa, pero lo callaba recordando primero que ella se lo merecía pues había sido una grosera y luego se había llevado a su querido maestro Mu a quien sabe dónde, y este se había ido sin chistar sin pensar siquiera que él no había probado bocado.

Había prometido a la otra amazona cobrar su venganza, o por lo menos tambien dejarle en claro que el joven virgo era presa intocable para cualquier mujer, comió su emparedado, lavo su cara y se metió en su cama, tenía tres días para hacerle la vida imposible a la rubia, así que esa noche descansaría y mañana temprano tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Además tenía que ser muy ágil, pues si su maestro se enteraba se enojaría mucho con él y estaba seguro que puliría todas las armaduras viejas del sótano.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-**

El camino a las escaleras de Aries se hizo corto para el joven lemuriano, tal vez la incomodidad de sentirse ajeno a la conversación o las ganas que tenia de ver que su casa no había sido destruida por las manos de su aprendiz al sentirse abandonado.

Detrás un caballeroso Dohko cargaba con algunas de las compras de los jóvenes.

-Cuando cumplí 16 Shion y yo nos escapamos al pueblo a festejar a escondidas de Hakurei -contaba con simpatía el asiático- pero no le digas al patriarca que te conté, me mataría - june solo reía, la rubia caminaba a paso lento sosteniendo la abrigada chaqueta sobre sus hombros con su rostro metálico fijo al chino.

Aun así su mascara plateada le daba la ventaja de ver al joven Aries de reojo caminar unos pasos más adelante, porque aunque Dohko le sacara una que otra carcajada ese pelilila la hacía suspirar.

Cada risa de la rubia era una gota de agua fría en la espalda del pelilila_** "no le digas al patriarca porque me mataría"**_arremedaba en silencio al librano **-****_el que lo va a matar soy yo si no se calla_**- pensó –_**basta Mu tú no eres así, que te pasa es el antiguo maestro**_– se reprendía mentalmente sacudiendo su cabeza.

Un sonoro suspiro de la joven detuvo a ambos caballeros.

-¿Pasa algo Linda?-pregunto el ahora joven libra.

-Esas gradas - suspiro con pesar la rubia- son tantas, creo que me costara acostumbrarme.

-Pero que es esa falta de confianza, yo te puedo cargar- dijo sin nada de pena el asiático.

-Dohko, no gracias además estas cargando mis bolsas y…-

-Pero Mu puede llevarlas arriba con su telequinesis ¿no es así?- observo al joven pelilila con una cínica sonrisa.

Mu no cabía de su asombro, observo a june y le pareció verla negar, pero tal vez eran sus falsas esperanzas jugándole una broma.

-Vamos Mu adelántate, yo cargare a tu invitada- decía soltando las bolsas que cargaba

De repente un luz ilumino el pensamiento del joven Aries, teletransportación claro.

-¿June, alguna vez te has teletransportado?-pregunto el lemuriano, el rejuvenecido maestro tiro una mirada afilada al pupilo de su amigo.

-mmmmm no Mu nunca, pero debe ser divertido- sonrió la rubia.

-¿Te gustaría probar? Además parece que va a llover- le dijo sujetando con suavidad su mano y señalando el cielo casi cubierto por nubes, la rubia asintió.

Mu giro hacia caballero de libra y con la más hermosa de sus sonrisas le pidió amablemente que cargara con las compras para el poder llevar a la amazona a su lado.

Dohko le devolvió la sonrisa_-__** ¿así que esto es la guerra Aries?, bien, nadie se mete con Dohko de Libra**_-pensó mientras cargaba amablemente las bolsas.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-**

-¿QUE VAN A VIVIR JUNTOS?-grito el escorpio.

**_(-¿a quién le faltan dos puntos?- pregunto Camus a Shura._**

**_-creo que alguien está jugando stop sin nosotros- dijo el español_**

**_-Naaa esa era la voz de Milo, debe ser veintiuno o algo así-ambos subieron sus hombros y continuaron leyendo)_**

-Shhhhhhh- shaka y Aioros se tiraron encima del peliazul -Calmado bicho, se supone que es entre nosotros – decía el castaño.

-¿Pero para que me solicitan la ayuda? Si la tiene ahí en su casa, respira su mismo aire, que demonios tiene ese carnero en la cabeza- espeto quitándose de encima a virgo y sagitario

-Si pero Mu es demasiado tímido para acercarse de esa forma a June – dijo Shaka.

-Además el antiguo maestro también está interesado en la rubia – continuo el castaño.

-Entiendo ¿Cuántos días son?-pregunto el escorpión dorado

-Tres – contestaron al unísono.

-Entonces vayan a dormir, ideare algo para que esa mujer caiga en los brazos de nuestro querido _muffin_ en tres días- sonrió maquiavélicamente

El rubio ya un poco aliviado se despidió de sus compañeros y se recostó de nuevo en la explanada de su templo y suspiro, mañana a primera hora iría a pedirle permiso a la joven deidad para meditar con el maestro y June como primera parte del plan.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Geist había sido exiliada en tiempos de Ares del santuario, pero había sido devuelta a la vida junto con todos los dorados para tener otra oportunidad y corregir sus errores, con ayuda del cosmos de la joven diosa Atena y la intervención del santo de virgo, la amazona había purificado su alma, desde entonces y hasta cierto punto, el hindú había despertado en ella sentimientos que creía muertos, lo más triste era que aunque ella se sintiera atraída por él , este jamás la vería como ella deseaba.

Iba de regreso al templo papal, brincando de roca en roca alrededor de las doce casas, pensando en el trato con el pequeño pelirrojo, de repente su pie resbalo y cayó de costado sobre algo suave –pero que demoni…- las palabras murieron al ver primero un par de brazos, luego su pecho y al final dos zafiros

-¿Geist?- un par de orbes azules la observaba confundido- **_¿pero es que acaso todas las mujeres habían escogido caerle encima hoy ?-_**pensó

-sha...shaka... Como lo siento de verdad-

El santo arqueo sus cejas y la tomo suavemente de su brazo, le ayudo a sentarse y él se colocó a su lado.

-Tu mascara- dijo sin inmutarse el rubio devolviendo el rostro inerte a la chica, tratando de no ver su cara.

Debido a la caída la máscara de la amazona había salido disparada cerca del rubio.

-**_Qué cosa podemos pelear contra todo el olimpo y la bendita mascara ni se nos corre, pero me caigo para chimarme la rodilla y el rostro plateado sale volando... Que ironía_**** -** pensó Geist.

Iba a pedir disculpas nuevamente pero unos nubarrones llenaron el firmamento cubriendo al fin por completo la luna, algunas gotas suaves fueron cayendo sobre ellos, luego un fuerte rayo y detrás un enorme aguacero.

El santo la tomo de la mano invitándola a pasar y le sonrió, Geist aun sin su máscara puesta devolvió el gesto.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

_**-¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?**__-_pensó el rubio mientras se adentraban al templo_- __**ya es tarde para decirle que se vaya, creo**_ –sacudió su cabeza para acomodar las ideas.

Observo a Geist quedarse de pie en la entrada sosteniendo su brazo, se veía tímida, dulce, sin duda esa mascara endemoniada que llevaba hace un rato, le restaba simpatía.

-Por favor siéntate- le dijo señalando un enorme cojín- preparare algo caliente-la chica asintió y finalmente se adentró.

Shaka estaba familiarizado con la amazona, le había tocado junto a Saori ayudarle a purgar uno que otro pecado de su alma, pero hasta ahí... El jamás había sentido nada en particular por ella, entonces pensó, aquella rubia desconocida había despertado sensaciones no permitidas para el con solo caerle encima, y ¿si tocaba a Geist? Claro que lo menos era darle la mano sin salir herido en el intento, si bien era una amazona y además tenía gran parecido a Shaina en su carácter, y para variar él se encontraba varios escalones bajo el escorpio en la pirámide de relaciones con el sexo opuesto.

¿Y si lo intentaba? ¿y si todo su mundo giraba como el de Mu? Nada perdía con intentarlo, además estaba casi seguro que no era el tipo de Geist.

Termino de preparar la bebida y salió hacia la sala de su templo.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Geist jugueteaba con algunos elefantes blancos de porcelana que había en una mesa cerca de donde se había sentado, reparo en una foto de shaka de unos cuatro años junto a Mu, Milo y Aioria sonriendo, se veía tan bello.

Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con su amor platónico, cargaba dos tazas de té y unas galletas sobre una bandeja, se veía espectacular, los largos cabellos rubios se movían tras de él y su túnica blanca dejaba a la vista la mitad de su pecho semimusculoso.

¿Cuándo había pasado?, ¿en qué momento se había enamorado así de ese hombre?, para variar el santo de la virgen, el más cercano a dios, suspiro y sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Hacia dónde te dirigías tan rápido? – preguntó el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ha yo... Pues... Al templo papal... Shion ordeno que las amazonas nos turnáramos el cuidado nocturno de la princesa.

-mmm ya veo- dijo disimulando al acercarse un poco más.

-Si… pero heme acá – rio la amazona – **_conteniendo las ganas de tirarme encima de ti_****-** pensó sonrojándose.

Ambos tomaban de las tazas y comían galletas, Geist saboreaba cada momento cerca del dueño de sus suspiros.

-Shaka…Geist…- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Primero tu-dijo virgo.

-Bueno… gracias por él te y las galletitas – dijo mordiendo su labio con delicadeza la pelinegro- y tu ¿qué me ibas a decir?

Se quedó en silencio y meditó – **_es ahora o nunca…_**- se dijo a si mismo.

El caballero de virgo se acercó y tomo su mano, sintió como la chica se estremeció ante el tacto de su piel, la observo fijamente con sus zafiros y se acercó aún más-te iba a decir que tu secreto de la mascara está a salvo conmigo - dijo -**_de verdad que sonaba estúpido_**-pensó.

Geist abrió como plato sus ojos al sentirse tan cerca del hindú, casi y podía sentir su cálido aliento en su cara.

Shaka la observaba, sus ojos azulados, su cabello negro como la noche sin estrellas, su respiración agitada y nerviosa, y sus labios tan perfectos, si tan solo estuvieran un poco más cerca, un poco… solo un poco más, sin proponérselo el rubio ladeo su cabeza acercándose a escasos centímetros de Geist, lo inevitable, de lo que tanto había huido se le estaba presentando y no había fuerza natural que lo evitara.

-¿Shaka…?-

El santo se detuvo y abrió sus ojos, alguien lo había descubierto.

* * *

**continuaraaaaaa...**

**geist yshaka no son la pareja ideal pero ella hara grandes cambios en el... :-) **

**gracias por leer en el proximo cap las bromas pesadas de kikiiiii**

**y el famoso plan de los tres dias... gracias por leeeerrr **


	7. Chapter 7

**DIA 1**

**ALIANZAS 1ERA PARTE**

Caminaba a paso lento hacia el templo del patriarca, su cabeza daba vueltas, no se imaginaba o no quería, verle la cara a Aioros después de haber sido descubierto por el mientras trataba de besar a Geist

-Por Shiva pero que estaba pensando…- agitaba su cabeza eliminado esos pensamientos pecaminosos definitivamente eso merecía unas buenas semanas de meditación extensiva, pero primero lo primero, necesitaba el permiso de Atena para meditar con el maestro Dohko y ayudarle a Mu.

Era bastante temprano, de hecho apenas comenzaban a romper los rayos del sol, de repente una familiar silueta se escabullía entre los pilares de escorpio.

-¿Shaina?-

Como una estatua la joven amazona paró de caminar, giro sobre sus talones y quedo cara a mascara con el santo de virgo.

-shaka pero que sorpresa verte… a esta hora... veras… solo pasaba a dejarle a milo sus... sus… -volteo hacia sus manos donde llevaba la ajustada licra que no había tenido tiempo de colocarse- su licra para entrenar… si su licra-

-¿Su licra?-cuestiono shaka, Milo podría ser algunas veces algo extremista pero ¿una licra?

La breve discusión había puesto en alerta el peliazul que salió fuera de su templo al rescate de ofiuco solo vistiendo su bóxer de dragon ball z.

-¿Shaina pero porque tardaste tanto? – Sonrió el escorpio -ha y traes mi licra, gracias ya la extrañaba- se la arrebato de la mano a la amazona, entro a su templo y salió vistiendo la apretada y verde licra de Shaina – y ¿Qué tal me veo buda? Me gusta sentirme ajustado para entrenar-dijo sujetando su entrepierna.

La cara de total desagrado de shaka hizo tragar grueso para ahogar una carcajada a la amazona, que agradecía mil veces a Atena las benditas mascaras.

-Sabes que aghhh… olvídalo… - el rubio continuo con su caminata negando con su cabeza, esas impresiones y sin haber desayunado lo podían enfermar.

Un sonoro suspiro por parte de la cobra y el escorpio acompañado de unas estruendosas carcajadas despertó al joven leo.

-_**Maldita sea Milo deja dormir todavía no sale ni el sol**_- rugía Aioria.

-shhhh vete…- observo a todos los lados y con rapidez despojo a la amazona de su máscara depositando un pequeño beso- ¿te veo más tarde? – Shaina asintió.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

Se había levantado temprano como acostumbraba desde que era un pequeño, se estiro varias veces y salió de su habitación a preparar el desayuno de su invitada, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con cierto aprendiz suyo rebatiendo platos y sartenes subido a una silla afanado en la cocina.

-¿kiki? Pero ¿Cómo?-el lemuriano mayor estaba demasiado asombrado, usualmente solía llevar a rastras a su pequeño aprendiz hasta el baño, hasta la mesa, hasta el coliseo, pero hoy había madrugado, y no solo eso sino que estaba preparando un delicioso desayuno.

-Madrugue maestro Mu-expreso con su gigantesca sonrisa – y estoy preparando unos deliciosos huevos revueltos para usted y**_june-_**dijo.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte, realmente estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo Mu sonriendo de la manera más dulce que podía, removiendo sin saber parte del remordimiento de conciencia del joven aprendiz- entonces voy a avisarle a June que puede desayunar- se levantó de la mesa en dirección de la puerta de la amazona.

Kiki se bajó de la silla, ¿Por qué su maestro tenía que ponérselo tan difícil?-recuerda kiki, recuerda ella es una invasora-se decía el pelirrojo.

Sirvió con delicadeza los dos huevos en los platos de los mayores y él se sirvió su querido cereal, espero sentado en la mesa moviendo sus inquietos pies en espera de su víctima, hasta que la vio venir.

Con paso tranquilo la joven amazona se arrimaba a la mesa, iba a recoger su plato cuando apareció Mu y dijo algo que le erizo la piel al pelirrojo.

-kiki ¿tú no comerás huevos?-pregunto Mu sirviéndose café

-Ha no maestro quiero cereal, en verdad me dio pereza cocinar otro huevo mas – sonrió

-Pero para mí es mucho kiki, comete la mitad, por mi está bien – dijo june levantando su plato.

-Anda kiki son tus favoritos, ¿cocinaste y no probaras de tu receta?, puedo pensar que nos quieres envenenar pequeño - bromeo el carnero, sacado al fin una carcajada a la rubia y una risa nerviosa al pelirrojo.

-Enserio maestro… no quiero-contesto con una capa fina de sudor en su frente.

-Anda no seas rogado – June tomo la cuchara y sirvió la mitad de su huevo en otro plato, y lo acerco al pelirrojo obviamente con algo de sospechas.

El pelirrojo trago grueso y sonrió gentilmente a la rubia mientras esta le entregaba la mitad de su desayuno.

Mu lo observaba esperando que diera el primer bocado, porque el de él sabía exquisito y el de june se veía todavía más delicioso.

Controlando los pequeños temblores en su mano aparto un trozo de huevo y lo coloco en su boca, mastico y sonrió, por dentro moría, dos gruesas lagrimas bajaban por sus cachetes, había colocado casi medio tarro de pimienta y chiles picantes, pero él no iba a correr, ¿por qué? porque era un lemuriano, el discípulo de Aries y casi el nieto de Shion, por lo tanto era todo un hombre.

-¿kiki?... ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado el pelilila- ¿Por qué lloras?-

Arrebato el café de manos de su maestro y se lo hizo tragado, suspiro para encontrarse las entrecerradas esmeraldas de su maestro y uno de sus puntos ligeramente levantados.

-¿Está todo bien kiki?-pregunto el lemuriano mayor

Se disponía a dar la mejor de sus escusas pero el cosmos inconfundible del rejuvenecido Dohko hizo que su maestro cambiara su enojado semblante por uno ¿más enojado?, casi estaba seguro que lo había escuchado bufar.

-Buenos días princesa, caballeros- dijo el de libra besando suavemente la mano de la rubia.

-Antiguo maestro rejuvenecido Dohko –chillo kiki con su voz aun ronca por el chile.

-Buenos días maestro Dohko…-contesto el pelilila.

-Gracias Dohko…- susurro la rubia- me iré a cambiar y kiki gracias por el desayuno pero creo que comeré unas zanahorias picadas, será para la próxima-se alejó hacia su cuarto seguida de las esmeralda de ambos caballeros y las afiladas del pequeño.

-Yo me retiro maestro, kiki debe entrenar, volveré antes del medio día –explicó el joven Aries-

-Ve tranquilo Mu – sonrió el simpático asiático, el lemuriano negaba con su cabeza mientras se levantaba.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

Vio encerrarse al joven Aries en su cuarto y reparo en kiki que recogía los platos un poco decepcionado de hacer fracasado en su primer plan.

-hey kiki…- llamo el chino

-si anti…- pero las manos del caballero le taparon la boca-Dohko… ¿que quiere?-termino cuando lo libero.

-Distrae a tu maestro… ¿puedes hacer eso?-preguntó con su mirada afilada, kiki asintió, ¿sería que el maestro podría convertirse en un aliado?-retrásalo un hora, o lo más que puedas ¿comprendido?-el niño asintió de nuevo – y ¿Qué rayos te paso en la boca pequeño?-kiki solo abrió mas sus ojos.

-Nos vamos kiki…- grito Mu

El asiático le revolvió sus cabellos y guiño el ojo, a cambio recibió esa pícara sonrisa del pelirrojo.

Paso sus manos sobre su castaña melena y luego las froto, la conquista iba a comenzar.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

El coliseo estaba literalmente vacío, solo alguno caballeros de plata junto a sus aprendices y Marin junto a Shaina y Geist llenaban el lugar, mando a su pupilo a calentar dando unas cuantas vueltas al coliseo, de repente la presencia de sus amigos no tardó en rodearlo.

-Carnero…- exclamo Milo sentándose a su lado- ¿cómo estas dormiste bien? Te veo desilusionado…-Mu levanto uno de sus puntos sostenía su cabeza con pereza en una de sus manos, una actitud muy extraña en él.

-¿Qué pasa mu?-era ahora el arquero que se ponía al frente.

-¿Hey tan temprano y desanimado amigo?-shura se sentaba al lado del castaño.

-¿De verdad te sientes bien Mu?-Camus se acercaba del lado de Milo.

Sin previo aviso levanto su rostro y se teletransportó quedando el frente de todos.

-Me quieren decir exactamente desde cuanto es tan importante que ande de ¿mal humor o triste o enfermo?- Cuestiono con sus manos sosteniendo su cadera

-Desde que tu mejor amigo solicitó la ayuda mía y la del arquero, porque tienes viviendo una amazona en tu casa y el maestro Dohko también está interesado en ella-espeto Milo ganándose el asombro de shura y camus que no sabían nada.

El castaño solo paso sus manos en la cara-bocazas- susurro.

Mu se sentó, estaba derrotado, negó sosteniendo su cara, se levantó de nuevo y desapareció.

_**( En Jamir**_

_**SHAKAAA LE VOY A CONTAR A TODOS QUE LE COMPRAS EL CEREAL A KIKI SOLO PARA DEJARTE LAS FIGURITAS DE ACCION DE LOS VENGADORES)**_

Reapareció de nuevo frente a sus amigos con su melena un poco despeinada.

-Vamos Borreguis no te estreses, con mi fama de conquistador de tu lado, el intelecto de camus, la ingenuidad de Aioros (oyeee-exclamo el castaño) vamos arquero todos sabemos que jugar al bello durmiente no te da buena fama en la rama femenina y que me dices del gen encantador español de shura por favor confía en nosotros, ¿ella te gusta?- Mu subió sus hombros.

-¿Enserio te gusta?-cuestiono el Galo.

-Bueno… no… es decir si pero aghhhh si me gusta-declaro por vencido ganándose la sonrisa de sus amigos.

-¿Entonces? Anímate Mu- decía Shura, el arquero y el francés asentían.

-Bueno, lo primero será cambiarte un poco- dijo Milo poniéndose de pie, se acercó y lo levanto-deja de usar esas camisas tan holgadas, tendremos que buscarte algo más apretado-sonrió recordando el episodio con la licra- cuando llegues a tu templo procura andar el torso descubierto a la mujeres les encanta observar unos bíceps bien trabajados, entrena mañana en la explanada de Aries con el enano y cuando te bañes sal húmedo, deja que las gotas recorran tu cuerpo veras que caerá a tus pies.

-Pues no me siento capaz de llegar a ese extremo Milo- reconoció un tímido carnero, camus y shura asentían lo conocían de niño y podría decirse que nunca lo habían visto andar por ahí enseñando su cuerpo en todo el santuario.

-Tienes razón, mejor te vas para escorpio y yo me quedo en Aries –rio ganándose la mirada afilada del galo y la expresión de espanto del carnero- bueno, bueno por lo menos intenta quitarte esa camisa de vez en cuando, trata algo básico, ya se…- dijo tronando sus dedos- enséñale a cocinar-

-¿Cómo?-respondieron todos al unísono.

-enseñarle a cocina un platillo exótico y trata siempre de mantenerte cerca, detrás si se te presente la posibilidad, ayúdala, mezcla los ingredientes colocando tus manos sobre las de ella, guíala, es algo extremadamente romántico y seductor para un primerizo como tú- termino.

-No es mala idea Mu- agrego Shura

-Deberías intentarlo –continuo el francés-hay muchas novelas románticas que tienes episodios así- sonrió.

Mu entrecerró sus ojos, volteo a Aioros y este asintió

-Está bien… lo intentare…- recibió palmadas de sus amigos-es eso a andar medio desnudo ¿no?-rompieron en carcajadas de repente milo lo codeo.

-¿Qué ese no es kiki?-

-Por Atena **KIKI PAARA DE CORRER-**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-¿Lista preciosa?- dijo el asiático sentado en posición de loto en la sala de Aries.

-Ammm supongo que si- sonrió bajo la máscara.

-Bueno siéntate delante mío-la rubia obedeció-cierra tus ojos, confió en ti que lo harás- june rio ese Dohko tan simpático- ¿estas cómoda?-la rubia asintió-yo me quitare la camisa solo por efectos de comodidad ¿está bien linda? ¿Te incomoda que lo haga?- la chica meneo su cabeza negando- ahora quiero que pongas tu mente en blanco, exhala e inhala, tienes que tener un ritmo pausado, pero trata de no inflar tu estomago solo el diafragma te mostrare.

El rejuvenecido Dohko se colocó detrás de ella y rodeándola con sus ahora musculosos brazos la estrujo hasta pegarla a su torso, coloco su cabeza a la par de la de june y exhalo e inhaló varias veces sosteniéndole su estómago.

June estaba congelada, asombrada, ese tipo era realmente un casanova, un don juan, podía sentir en su espalda su duro abdomen y sus fuertes pectorales y su gran mano sobre su pequeño estómago, Wow definitivamente Shaina la iba a matar cuando le contara

-¿viste que fácil?- pero june solo asentía literalmente paralizada – dispuesto a jugarse otra carta aparto el cabello de june que cubría su cuello y…

-Maestro Dohko…-exclamo Shaka -la princesa me mando a ayudarle.

-Shaka…- casi grito la rubia-como caído del cielo, esto ya se estaba poniéndose muy raro–pensó-

El rejuvenecido Dohko se apartó casi bufando de la rubia-esas son buenas noticias joven virgo-shaka sonrió poniendo en alerta a Dohko, ¿Por qué sonreía? El jamás lo haría – así que tienes aliados Aries – pensó sonriendo de igual forma al rubio.

Después de algunos ejercicios básicos de la meditación y otros un poco físicos como el yoga la sesión termino, june se despidió de ambos caballeros y bajo al coliseo tenía mucho que hablar con Shaina.

Los dos dorados se estrecharon manos, shaka volvía a su templo y el rejuvenecido Dohko al suyo.

El rejuvenecido tigre pensaba que ahora necesitaba aliarse con alguien, si no Aries le llevaría la delantera, de repente dos figuras conocidas bajaban hacia el coliseo- Hey ustedes dos vengan acá necesito de su ayuda-

Los caballeros se observaron extrañados -Si maestro- respondieron al unísono.

* * *

**QUIENES SERAN LOS ALIADOS DE DOHKO?**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS SE LES AGRADECE LOS COMENTARIOS TAN LINDOS ESPERO QUE LA SIGAN DISFRUTANDO **

**BSOS BSOS **

.


	8. Chapter 8

Dia 1 segunda parte

"planes arruinados"

Con paciencia ambos caballeros se sentaron en las gradas del templo de aires.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por usted maestro?-preguntó Afrodita.

-Conseguirme el mejor ramo de rosas que tengas… sin veneno-sonrió el rejuvenecido tigre, ambos caballeros se miraron extrañados.

-¿Podemos saber quién es la afortunada maestro Dohko?-preguntó el italiano

-La amazona de Camaleón Death – contestó observando de uno a otro.

-¿Qué no fue la que se desmayó al ver tu cara pececito?- exclamo el italiano golpeando el hombro de Afrodita.

-Creo… -contesto frunciendo el ceño el de la doceava casa.

-Un momento ¿ella te conoce?-pregunto extrañado el asiático.

-Pues no exactamente maestro, lo que pasa es que por órdenes del Patriarca _Arles-Saga-Ares_ tuve que ir a la isla Andrómeda y pues hacer una pequeña remodelación- dijo un poco apenado el caballero de piscis.

-Si claro, remodelación, el maledetto acabo con la vida de Albiore y ahora la ragazza lo quiere matar a el- rio el italiano

-Que chismoso eres Death –exclamo el peliceleste, cruzando sus brazos.

-Eso se contagia-rio de nuevo para ganarse un golpe.

-Aghh por Atena… no me sirven-dijo el asiático tocando su mentón- bueno de todas formas consígueme el ramo Afrodita-el maestro de los cinco picos se levantó un poco molesto y se dirigió a su templo, dándoles la espalda.

-¿Viste lo que hiciste Death? –reclamo Piscis, el italiano solo subió sus hombros-ahora tendremos que averiguar por _terceros_-bufó.

X

Llego al coliseo y se dejó caer con la mayor pesadez que le brindo su cuerpo, no entendía lo que la princesa quería lograr a costa de todo esto, se sentía triste y se suponía que esa tal terapia funcionaria, todo había sido tan raro, por un lado ese asiático picaron que literalmente la asechaba, y por el otro su callado anfitrión que a última hora se había vuelto extremadamente más callado, no entendía ¿por qué se sentía mal? Si el caballero de Aries simplemente había sido gentil con ella, según Shaina él era así con todos, entonces no debería sentir nada en especial, además ella era solo una amazona más obligada a participar en la absurda idea de la joven diosa y en dos días todo esa tortura terminaría.

-Hey camaleón, ¿qué paso?-exclamo Shaina sacándola de sus pensamientos-te noto ¿triste?

June suspiro-si supieras…-dijo sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunto la amazona de águila-¿Cómo te fue con la meditación amiga?- se sentó a su lado y acaricio con suavidad los largas rizos rubios de June.

-Chicas, ¡chicas esto no funciona! Me siento frustrada-exclamo la rubia- ese Dohko, es tan, tan.

-¿Sexy?-dijo una sonriente cobra-¿atrevido?

-Nooo él es… como les digo-

-¿Persistente?-preguntó Marin.

-Pues… si algo así, siento que me acecha, espera cada vez que estoy sola para acercarse de una forma casi depredadora-dijo frotándose sus brazos.

-¿No te gusta June?-pregunto la cobra sentándose frente a ella.

June suspiro una vez más, que complicado- ¿la verdad?... no, es decir es guapo y tiene un cuerpo demasiado Wow, pero… no es exactamente mi tipo-dijo mordiendo su labio.

Shaina guardo silencio, volteo hacia Marin y se acercó a June, lentamente coloco su índice en la punta de su plateada nariz haciendo que la rubia retrocediera un poco -dime una cosa camaleón, ¿no será que existe algún otro doradito que este infiltrándose en tu dolido corazoncito o sí?

-Basta Shaina – exclamo quitando de golpe la mano de la cobra, mientras se sonrojaba detrás de la máscara, pero ¿sería posible?-pensó- ¿Se estaría enamorando de ese caballero? Pero que estúpida, si solo había curado su tobillo y ¡tenía unas horas en su casa! y además el parecía estarse alejando, solo era gentil por orden de la princesa, June sacudió su cabeza para encontrarse con la imagen de Shaina de brazos cruzados frente a ella.

-Tierra llamando a June de Camaleón…-exclamo la cobra después de unos minutos de silencio por parte de la rubia- por Zeus tú y Shaka van y vuelven al Nirvana a diario- de repente se levantó- no me digas que te gusta Virgo…-rio.

-Basta Shaina-esta vez era Marin empujando a la peliverde- ¿por qué no la dejamos en paz y ya?, algunas veces te vuelves tan insoportable como Milo-Marin rio al ver el baldazo de agua fría que había lanzado a su amiga-lo vez June, Shaina también tiene sus trapitos sucios con ese dorado aunque no lo admita – exclamo sacando una sonrisa a la rubia.

-Bueno ya, no soy yo la del problema Marin- exclamó nerviosa-pero si no es el, entonces déjame ver, solo has estado frente a algunos de ellos, pero… Afrodita, Milo, Y _Dohko_- dijo este último con pesar- descalificados por: destruir tu isla y el ultimo por tratarte como presa, Shura, fuera por agresivo, Aldebarán muy grande, Camus, es muy serio, Aioros totalmente desactualizado, los gemelos bipolares, Aioria ya tiene dueña-dijo codeando a Marin- solo quedan Shaka y Mu, pero pensándolo bien solo Mu, porque buda considera el noviazgo como algo mundano.

June negó suavemente, jamás se libraría de la cobra, suspiro por tercera vez y sin querer volteo su rostro hacia los dorados que estaban hablando unas gradas más alejados, pero inmediatamente se topó con las esmeraldas de Mu, ambos se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, hasta que el apenado caballero de Aries bajo su mirada.

Mientras Shaina seguía con sus hipótesis sobre la rubia y su enamorado, Marin había sido cómplice del momento que habían compartido su amiga y el carnero dorado, solo sonrió.

June sintió en la nuca la mano de la cobra-Niña presta atención, ¿y entonces? ¿No me dirás quién es?-preguntó ya molesta.

-¿Saben qué? mejor me voy, me duele la cabeza, la verdad no me gusta nadie chicas, es solo que estoy un poco confundida-se levantó de las gradas dejando a un cobra enredada en sus pensamientos y regreso al templo de Aries, un baño le haría bien.

-Déjala ir – le dijo Marin mientras sujetaba su brazo- si te interesa yo sé quién -la cobra coloco su mirada plateada sobre el águila- y aunque no quiera vamos a ayudarle.

x-x-x-x

-¿Se habrá dado cuenta?-pensó el joven Aries, la había estado observando desde que había bajado y se había sentado junto a Marin y Shaina, pero cuando ella puso su mirada sobre el no pudo girar su cara, luego mientras se ella se iba por un momento creyó observar también a la cobra y a el águila secretearse y voltear a verlo, pero seguro era esa extraña paranoia que últimamente tenia, sobre todo porque sus compañeros de armas estaban más entusiasmados que el mismo con el tema de la amazona, suspiro, era hora de volver a casa, había pasado casi mediodía y necesitaba cocinar.

Se levantó y llamo al pequeño aprendiz, se despidió de sus compañeros ganándose ánimos y porras, camino a paso lento casi como no queriendo llegar.

-¿Tú crees que pueda?-pregunto Camus a su amigo de la octava casa.

-Por lo menos que lo intente, tal vez así pierde la timidez ¿no crees?-dijo este fijando sus ojos en el acuario.

-Muchachos, hay un detalle que no pensamos-dijo el arquero, todos lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué detalle arquero?-preguntó Milo.

-Kiki… el jamás dejara solo a Mu…-dijo sacudiendo su ropa- así que esa idea jamás funcionara.

Estas vez todas las miradas se dirigían al escorpión dorado-Oigan yo no tengo la culpa jamás me acorde del carnero Jr., y ¿ustedes de que se enojan? tampoco dijeron nada en ese momento, lentos-dijo cruzando sus brazos.

x-x-x

¿Nervios? ¿Se le podría llamar así a ese leve retorcijón en su estómago? ¿O la debilidad que sentía en las piernas con cada escalón que subía?-que pasa Mu, ni cuando cuidaste a kiki siendo un adolecente tenías tantos nervios-se decía para el mismo- ¡agghhhh!- dijo sin darse cuenta, su aprendiz se giró inmediatamente.

-¿Pasa algo Maestro?-exclamo el pelirrojo

-Nada kiki…- dijo alborotando sus rizos rojos, en ese momento se detuvo, ¿cómo haría para enseñarle a cocinar a June?, ¿que haría con el enano?, frunció el ceño y medito un momento- oye enano ¿todavía quieres ir con Alde al pueblo? Tú me habías dicho que querías ir a ver la feria.

-¿Enserio puedo maestro?-pregunto con su enorme sonrisa.

-Si claro… cámbiate y ve con Aldebarán- sonrió Mu.

-Pero sabe que… mejor no iré…- exclamo el pequeño tras un gran bostezo- me siento cansado.

El caballero de Aries quedó impávida ante tal confesión ¿Kiki cansado? No puede ser, en que momento le habían cambiado a su aprendiz por uno madrugador y sin energía, suspiro y siguió su camino.

x-x-x

Estaba en su templo, meditaba, pensaba, unía cabos, se desesperaba cada vez más, esa amazona estaba volviéndolo loco, lo peor era que cada vez que trataba de acercarse algunos de los _queridos niños de Shion_ salía de repente e intervenía, ya se estaba volviendo algo rutinario, así que lo decidió, el día siguiente la invitaría a salir, la llevaría a comer algo, tal vez al cine o a bailar, y al terminar la noche justo cuando la luna llegase a su punto más alto le diría cuanto le gustaba y la besaría como solo el sabia.

-Eso es Dohko, las cosas se dicen de frente y si tengo algo que me sobra es coraje y encanto- se dijo a sí mismo.

Se levantó y decidió darse un buen baño, necesitaba estar más que presentable mañana.

x-x-x

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en esa tina, pero se sentía bien, masajeaba con delicadeza su cabello, mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados, apenas y escucho los pasos rápidos de Kiki y luego el caminar lento de Mu, decidió quedarse más tiempo hasta que el joven Aries llegara a llamarla para la cena.

-¡Vaya June, piensa¡ - se dijo- ese caballero jamás te volverá a ver, para el eres una misión más, una amazona que tiene que alimentar, nada más… aunque te esté comenzando a gustar, bastaa- se regañó- sacalo de tu cabeza, es un amor imposible.

Suspiró y recostó su cabeza en unas toallas y decidió darse una pequeña siesta, de todas formas era su cuarto, su baño y nadie la llegaría a perturbar, quería sacar esas tontas ideas del caballero de Aries de su cabeza, ¿pero cuando había comenzado a obsesionarse tanto?

x-x-x

Kiki no estaba cansado, de hecho se moría de las ganas por ir a la feria, pero tenía en mente un malévolo plan, al llegar corrió hasta su habitación y sacó una tarántula que con delicadeza había envuelto para no dañarla en la toalla con la que se secaba el sudor, la había encontrado en el coliseo, y aprovecho que su maestro y nadie más le estaban poniendo atención para guardarla, así que la trajo consigo para colocarla en la cama de June, no estaba seguro de que ella fuera a tenerle miedo, pero por lo menos haría el intento de fastidiarla un rato.

Camino hasta la habitación de su querido maestro cerciorándose que estuviera dándose un baño, así que apenas escucho el sonido de la ducha corrió hasta la puerta de la amazona, empujo con suavidad y vio que no estaba es su cama, bufó, alborotó sus cabellos y subió sus hombros, se dirigió a gatas hasta su baño, no escuchaba nada pero algo le decía que ella estaba ahí, se sonrojo un poco sabiendo que lo que hacía podría costarle caro si la chica lo llegaba a ver, sobre todo porque ella estaba desnuda, casi sentía que le sangraba la nariz así que se apuró, jalo un poco las puertas de cristal del baño y empujo la tarántula, se asomó un poco y vio las manos de june sobresalir de los lados de la bañera, así que usó su telequinesis y levanto al insecto, lo coloco en el brazo de la rubia y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, luego se encerró en su cuarto, se refugió en su cama y se hizo el dormido.


	9. Chapter 9

x-x-x

Se sentía tan bien, el agua recorría todo su cuerpo con delicadeza, estaba relajado, había preferido darse una ducha fría y no tirarse como siempre en la tina, necesitaba enfriar su cabeza, pensar, pero todo giraba alrededor de la mujer que compartía su casa, tenía sus ojos cerrados y aun algo de jabón en su torso y piernas, pero tampoco estaba apurado para salir.

De repente un grito proveniente de la habitación de la amazona lo hizo ponerse en guardia, salió solo con una pequeña toalla rodeando su cintura, se acercó a la puerta de la rubia, toco pero June nunca contesto, solo pudo escuchar los gritos con mayor claridad, definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

-June… ¿qué sucede?-pregunto del otro lado de la puerta-¿puedo pasar?-pero la amazona solo gritaba como loca, suspiro y cruzo sus dedos que no estuviera en ropa interior, si no de fijo sentiría más pena que la que ya llevaba, sin pensarlo más empujo la puerta y se extrañó de no verla ahí-genial-pensó-está en el baño- corrió hasta quedar frente a la puerta de cristal y toco de nuevo, la chica seguí gritando.

-¿June que pasa?-pregunto una vez más.

-¡Muuu por Atena entra y quítame esta cosa de encima, me va a morderrrr!-gritaba.

El joven Aries empujo la puerta hacia un lado para sentir a June abalanzarse en sus brazos con la enrome tarántula caminando en dirección a su cuello, con delicadeza tomo el arácnido y lo deposito en la ventana del baño dándole breves empujones para que saliera- Listo, ya no te molestara mas ¿estas tranqui…- sus palabras igual que su valor se fueron esfumando, en sus brazos la amazona sin mascara, totalmente desnuda solo con una diminuta toalla cubriéndola, se mantenía aferrado a él con su rostro refugiado en su pecho.

La puerta del baño se abrió de nuevo lentamente para dejar ver la cara del pequeño aprendiz con ambos puntitos arqueados.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?...- exclamo el pelirrojo – Maestro… usted… pervertidos -se dio la vuelta un poco enojado y se alejó hasta su habitación, de nuevo había fracasado, lo único que había logrado era lanzar a esa mujer a los brazos de su maestro, se fue sumergido en su arrepentimiento dejando a ambos mayores aun abrazados.

Mu pensaba que nada podría ser peor, hasta que escuchó ese acento inconfundible.

-_Pecora… ¿dove sono?_ (oveja… ¿Dónde estas?)–Preguntó el italiano-vamos sal de donde estés Aries, necesito un pequeñísimo favor con mi armadura.

-Ángelo…- musito, ahora si estaba en problemas, si Milo era observador y solía escudriñar en la vida de los demás con solo una ojeada ¿ahora Death Mask?, en resumen estaba perdido.

x-x-x

June escuchaba a mil por segundo los latidos del carnero dorado que se mezclaban con los de ella mientras la presionaba en su pecho, algo le decía, aunque no sabía que era, de que ese enano endemoniado había sido el culpable, ahora no estaba segura de como zafarse de los brazos de su salvador, o ¿no quería?, podía sentir el cosmos de Mu alterase apenas escucho a ese italiano, así que lentamente se apartó dándole la espalda y lo escucho marcharse sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se dejó caer en el suelo, estaba enojada, resentida, no entendía que le había hecho a ese cabeza de zanahoria para que la detestara tanto, además casi habían visto su cara otra vez y no sentía lista para amar o ultimadamente matar a ese caballero, entonces lloró, lloró como nunca desde que había perdido a Shun, camino hasta su cama, se colocó su batita de Winnie Pooh y se refugió en sus sabanas, el hambre se había ido y solo tenía mente para una pequeña venganza, claro primero averiguaría muy bien que tramaba ese aprendiz, aún era temprano pero realmente y después de ese susto necesitaba dormir.

x-x-x

-_Carnero_ Death,_ carnero_, ¿podrías por lo menos llamarme así?-Exclamó saliendo del cuarto de la amazona.

-¿Te interrumpí el baño?-pregunto levantando una ceja.

-No Death ya había terminado- dijo frunciendo sus puntos-¿que deseas?

-mmmmm ¿que tu cuarto no queda al otro lado?-pregunto con su singular sonrisa el caballero de cáncer.

-Eso no te impor… ¿Ángelo en que te puedo ayudar?-pregunto ya fastidiado.

-Ya no te enojes borrego, ¿puedes repararla?, se le cayeron estas dos patitas- dijo mostrándole las partes a Mu, de repente la puerta de la habitación de donde había salido se cerró, inmediatamente Angelo sintió los ojos del carnero dorado encima de él, abiertos como plato- con que ¿acompañado he - el italiano tiro una carcajada fuerte pero así mismo se cayó cuando sintió el cosmos de su compañero alterarse.

-¿Por qué lo dices Caballero?- pregunto de brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, bueno porque son buenas noticias-rio- vendré mañana… todavía tienes jabón-_Afro y el maestro Dohko se van a morir cuando le cuente_-pensó.

x-x-x

Apenas Ángelo se retiró, el pelilila se tiró en su cama aun sin mudarse, apretó su almohada contra su rostro y gruño, realmente estaba molesto, algo le decía que cierto lemuriano pequeño había hecho de las suyas esta vez, pensó que haría algo de comer y le llevaría hasta a la chica hasta su cuarto, le pediría disculpas y se alejaría de ella, o mejor esperaría hasta que ella tuviera hambre y le dejaría guardado para que se sirviera, Arggghhh no sabía qué hacer, estuvo a unos momentos de verle su rostro y no quería abochornarla una vez más, la verdad ya ni sabía si sentirse culpable o no.

Se levantó, se puso su ropa y se dirigió a la cocina, se apresuró a cocinar y sirvió un poco a Kiki, quien misteriosamente se mantuvo callado todo el rato, inclusive termino antes que él y lavo su plato, luego se perdió hacia la entrada del templo de Aries ante la mirada extrañada de Mu.

Era extraño, porque él solía enviarlo ahí cuando lo castigaba por alguna de sus diabluras, pero esta vez su pupilo se había autocastigado sin razón evidente, o tal vez ¿culpabilidad?, pues también estaba sentado en posición de loto levitando algunas piedras y tratando de ponerlas en fila, justo como la última vez que había colocado unos chicles masticados en el casco de piscis.

Él no estaba reprochándole nada, no podía negar que por su mente había pasado la vaga idea de que ese pelirrojo había traído el insecto a su casa pero tampoco podía castigarlo por algo que no estaba seguro, así que se decidió por irlo a buscar y hablar con él.

Llego cerca de su pequeño pupilo y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, se disponía a hablarle pero un soldado se acercó y saludo con respeto al caballero.

-Buenas tardes Caballero de Aries, la señorita June de Camaleón tiene visitas y la princesa Atena, quiere saber si usted está de acuerdo a permitirle recibirlas en su templo.

Mu sonrió-claro por mí no hay problema-dijo mientras escuchaba las piedras que kiki había ordenado rodar por el piso

-¿Podría entonces llamarle, Señor Mu?- dijo el soldado siempre en posición firme.

x-x-x

El joven Aries se levantó de nuevo un y poco dudoso camino y llamo a la puerta de June quien tardo mucho para abrirle aun apenada.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto casi en un susurro la rubia mostrando solo medio cuerpo tras la puerta.

-Lo siento, pero tienes visitas, y creo que están esperando fuera, si quieres puedo…-

-¿Dijiste…Visitas? _Ya salgo_- dio un portazo casi en la cara del pelilila, para luego salir ya vestida de una forma más formal.

Caminaron juntos pero sin siquiera mirarse, Mu se quedó recostado en la entrada y se cruzó de brazos.

Kiki se acercó lentamente a su maestro-Qué no sea otra amazona por que le juro que…- el tiempo se detuvo para el pequeño pelirrojo, sus ojos se abrieron como plato y el corazón se le salía por la boca

-¡June! – chillo una dulce vocecita.

-¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí pequeña?-pregunto la rubia dando un fuerte abrazo a su visita.

Mu observo extrañado la reacción de su pequeño aprendiz, frunció sus puntos y sonrió-¿Pasa algo Kiki?-preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta, solo la mano del pequeño aferrándose a su cintura.

-Spica me trajo- dijo la pelirroja- dijo que tu amiga le envió un mensaje hoy en la mañana que estabas triste y que tal vez te haría bien una visita-sonrió- ¿y quiénes son ellos?-pregunto ladeando su rostro con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola pequeña-sonrió el joven Aries- mi nombre es Mu y este es…-

-Soy Kiki-dijo extendiendo la mano-¿te quedaras acá?-pregunto apretando con suavidad la mano de la niña, Mu y June estaban impresionados y lo observaban de brazos cruzados-¿qué? ¿Es la visita de nuestra huésped no?, por lo tanto debe quedarse aquí con ella- sonrió.

-Ha… Pues… Claro, por mí no hay problema –rio Mu.

-Increíble…-Musitó la rubia negando suavemente- _pero que gentileza repentina le ha dado al enano ese-_ pensó.

-¡Oh june eso es genial!-chillo la niña-me llamo Karina y algún día seré una doncella al servicio de Atena- dijo con orgullo al pelirrojo.

-Maestro, ya no me siento cansado, ¿podemos ir a la feria? Así Karina conocerá Rodorio-sonrió mientras la jalaba dentro del templo- vamos te mostrare donde dormirás- la niña hizo una breve flexión al santo de la primera casa y corrió detrás del pelirrojo.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- espeto la rubia de brazos cruzados- y a mi casi me aplica esa tal starligth stinoseque apenas vine-

-Mu solo reía-_Starlight Extinction_ – dijo, luego se acercó a la rubia y la observo - … June… con respecto a lo de hace rato yo…-

-Está bien Mu… solo fue un accidente ¿no?-sonrió bajo la máscara.

-¿Te gustaría bajar a la feria con nosotros?-pregunto un poco apenado.

-Claro… no creerás que dejare sola a mi pequeña con un par de carneros ¿o sí?-dijo mientras acariciaba el brazo de Mu y se adentraba.

El caballero solo la observaba con una sonrisa, asintió y entro para cambiarse.

x-x-x

-¿Entonces algún día serás un caballero? ¿Y ese muchacho es tu maestro?-preguntaba asombrada la niña sin perder un solo movimiento del lemuriano menor.

-Así es ¿impresionante no crees?-decía con orgullo el pelirrojo.

-Bueno tienen toda la tarde para hablar así que fuera enano…- dijo June entrando al cuarto.

-Como digas June- contesto el aprendiz sin renegar.

-¿June?, ¿no _ricitos, ni amazona, ni nadie me llama enano_?- la rubia se quedó estupefacta al ver el comportamiento de su pequeño amigo.

-¡Qué simpático ese niño June!-exclamó la niña.

-Si claro no sabes cuánto…-dijo June sentándose en la cama-cámbiate bajaremos para que conozcas Rodorio.

x-x-x

Delante y ante la mirada asombrada de ambos adultos el pequeño revoltoso daba señas de sus mejores modales con la nueva visita, le explicaba paso a paso como utilizar la telequinesis y como había estado en tantas batallas al lado de los jóvenes de bronce, era un espectáculo digno de admirar.

Tras de ellos y sin darse cuenta, dos caballeros se acercaban en sus interminables discusiones.

-Kanon, ya te dije que ni aunque me des el pago entero del mes me montare en esa estúpida montaña rusa y…- las palabras del gemelo mayor se esfumaron al ver correr a su hermano hacia el joven aries.

-Carnero-exclamo un peliazul colocando ambas manos en los hombros de Mu.

-Saga… Kanon…-exclamo - ¿van para la feria?

-Así es, quiero sacar un rato a Kanon, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se aburre- dijo el gemelo mayor codeando al joven pelilila- y esta señorita ¿quién es?-pregunto clavando sus esmeraldas verdes en la joven.

-Soy June de camaleón caballero-contesto ofreciendo la mano.

-Mucho gusto Saga de Geminis – dijo besando gentilmente su mano.

Kanon levanto una ceja y giro hacia Mu para bromear pero lo encontró un ¿poco molesto?, inmediatamente capto la situación y se carraspeo haciendo señas a su hermano.

-_Saga… ella es la amazona-_dijo directamente a la cabeza de su hermano.

_-¿De qué rayos hablas?-_pregunto en su mente_._

Soltó la mano de la rubia y giro a Mu- bueno los acompañamos entonces…- dijo Saga caminando a la par de su hermano.

-¿_Recuerdas lo que nos contó Milo?- _pregunto Kanon.

_-¡Ohh por los dioses que metida de pata viejo!…-_ exclamo.

_-Ya tiene suficiente competencia con Dohko hermano…-_

-¿Pasa algo chicos?-pregunto Mu al ver las muecas de los gemelos tras de ellos.

-Ha no, no para nada - sonrió Kanon-cosas de gemelos- murmuro, Mu levanto sus hombros y siguió su camino, un poco desconfiado.

_-¿Dices que Dohko también esta tras esa rubia?_-preguntó Saga

_-Así es… hay que darle una mano, ¿no crees?_-pregunto soltando una carcajada.

_-Bien… tengo un plan… primero alejemos al enano-_ambos asintieron.

Mu los observaba de reojo, su sexto sentido le avisaba que ese par se traía algo entre manos, solo esperaba que no fuera nada relacionado con él y June, ya tenía demasiado apoyo del resto de la orden para que ahora también Saga y Kanon metieran mano en el asunto, aunque si lo veía bien Saga era un conquistador reservado, pero… pero, naaaa mejor no, sacudió su cabeza y siguió su camino.

**continuaraaaaaaa**

**gracias por los reviews se le quiereeee bsos bsos**


	10. Chapter 10

lo que esta en **negrita **son conversaciones de mente a mente via cosmos o.O que la dsifruten ...

x-x-x

Llegaron al pueblo y fueron recibidos por los niños que los consideraban héroes, saltando, colgándose y riendo ganándose revueltas de cabello de parte de los mayores, Kanon se desprendió de su igual y se acercó a los pequeños pelirrojos, aprovechando que el caballero de la primera casa estaba distraído.

-Oye Kiki…-llamo el ex amarina-¿te quieres montar en los juegos?

El pequeño lemuriano entrecerró los ojos y frunció su boca- mi maestro no me daría dinero para eso señor Kanon- dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Y si te doy para que tú y tu nueva amiga se monten en todos los juegos?-dijo el gemelo con una sonrisa.

-Pues…- dudo el pelirrojo- primero debo pedirle permiso y…-

-NOOO… - grito Kanon- es decir no es necesario enano, deja a tu maestro, está ocupado, será un secreto entre los tres – dijo observando también los verdes ojos de la niña- ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó colocando una mano frente a ellos con las monedas.

Ambos niños se tiraron miradas cómplices y aceptaron el dinero del mayor, casi inmediatamente se perdieron entre la gente.

Volviendo hacia su gemelo con el pulgar arriba, dio por cumplida la primera parte del plan e igualmente se perdió entre el gentío del pueblo.

-_**Tu turno…**__-_ escucho Saga en su mente, ahora dependía de él.

x-x-x

Saga busco y busco entre los miles de juegos para adultos, buscaba algo romantico y facil de digerir para el joven Aries, algo que lo obligara a permanecer junto a la chica, de repente un cartel salio a la luz del camino.

-¿Por qué no damos un paseo en bote?-preguntó Saga sonriendo, mientras señalaba un pequeño puesto cerca del lago.

-¿En bote? ¿Los tres?-preguntaron confundidos el santo de la primera casa y la joven.

-Bueno si quieren ir solos está bien yo…-

-¡NOOO! –contestaron al unísono sacando una sonora carcajada al santo de la tercera casa.

-Es decir tu nos estas proponiendo la idea y pues…- decía nerviosa la amazona.

-Pues no queremos que nos dejes solos, no es que no queramos estar solos… pero es que… ¡aggghh! ¿Olvidalo quieres? solo vamos- dijo el joven Aries caminando delante con su ceño fruncido.

x-x-x

De cerca el gemelo menor vigilaba a la pareja de niños para evitar que se metieran en problemas, recordó la segunda parte del plan se sentó en una banca y saco un celular efectuó una llamada telefónica.

-¿Quieres un peluche Karina?-preguntó entusiasmado el pequeño pelirrojo, la niña asintió con una hermosa sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta el puesto de un hombre, el juego trataba de meter unas bolitas de cristal en unas botellas algo estrechas, en resumen un humano común y silvestre jamás podría ganar ni una paleta de caramelo.

El pequeño lemuriano pago un par de monedas y lanzo con ayuda de su telequinesis la primera bolita.

-¡! Justo en el blanco pequeño! - dijo el tipo levantado una ceja-necesitaras dos más para un peluche amiguito.

Kiki sonrió con su cabeza ladeada de la forma más inocente y con el mayor disimulo tiro de nuevo la pequeña esfera de cristal.

-De nuevo… en el blanco- dijo el hombre bufando- que suerte tienes chico, toma la última – estiró la mano y entrego la bolita transparente al pelirrojo.

Haciendo un falso calculo tiro la esfera y de nuevo en el centro de la botella.

Maldiciendo internamente el hombre entrego al pequeño un hermoso peluche de conejito que entrego a la niña con un beso en la mejilla.

-Por los dioses… a veces me pregunto quién es el maestro en este momento - rio el gemelo después de ver la escena.

x-x-x

-¡!Si quien habla!…- dijo el gemelo sentado en el bote junto a su amigo y la amazona- _lo siento pierdo señal_- susurro tapando la bocina y levantándose- lo siento chicos, creo que deberán dar el paseo solos- se levantó y salió rápidamente, Mu lo iba a imitar pero el dueño de los paseos lo obligo a quedarse quieto, le entrego el par de remos y empujo el bote fuera de la orilla.

Saga corrió y tomo lugar detrás de unos matorrales, sonreía y se concentraba para encontrar el momento indicado para interferir en la mente del joven Aries.

x-x-x

El paseo en si duraba casi una hora, el lago era hermoso profundo y ancho, definitivamente daba lugar para una escena romántica, el sol completaba su escondite y la luna se asomaba con más intensidad, algunas atrevidas estrellas comenzaban a brillar, con suavidad Mu mecía los remos mientras frente a él la joven amazona tocaba con sus dedos la superficie cristalina haciendo pequeño círculos.

De reojo la rubia observaba el caballero que trataba de fijar su mirada en cualquier cosa que no fuera ella.

-¿Estas aburrida?- pregunto Mu haciéndola respingar- si quieres podemos devolvernos y… - pero una voz suave y ronca en su cabeza lo callo.

**-**_**Mu… que demonios te pasa… no le preguntes eso...**__-_ dijo saga

**_-¿SAGA?- _**pregunto abriendo sus ojos como plato y luego entrecerrándolos.

**-****_No te enojes… quiero ayudarte…-_** dijo el gemelo.

-¿Pasa algo Mu?-pregunto la rubia al ver la cara del joven Aries.

-Haa no June no pasa nada, es un dolor de cabeza que de repente se me vino- exclamo entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Mu, pero si te sientes mal pode…-pero algo muy extraño paso a la joven rubia, una voz demasiado conocida resonó en su cabeza

**_-Camaleón que demonios te pasa no seas estúpida ¿vas a desaprovechar esta oportunidad?- _**pregunto una ofuscada cobra.

**-****_¿Shaina?-_**

June giro su cabeza a todos lados tratando de encontrar donde podría estar escondida su amiga peliverde.

-¿Sucede algo June?-preguntó el pelilila al ver la reacción de la amazona.

-No… no pasa nada Mu es solo que, pensé escuchar un ruido extraño es todo.

**-**_**¿Qué esperas? acercate**__ -_dijo Saga.

**_-¿Y si me rechaza?-_**pregunto mordiendo su labio el lemuriano.

**_-Lo peor que puede pasar es que te lance del bote, anda preguntale si tiene frio y toma sus manos !APURATEEE!_**

Mu respingo, y negó con su cabeza.

**-****_¿Qué rayos estás haciendo espiándome?-_** pregunto la rubia asombrada mientras veía distraído al caballero de la primera casa.

**_-Mira tontita… tú y el carnero hacen una hermosa pareja, tienen química desde que se conocieron , y además eres mi amiga así que no permitiré que desaproveches esta oportunidad, ahora date la vuelta y acercate él es tímido…-_**

**_-¿Y yo que? Va a pensar que soy una atrevida además hoy paso algo muy vergonzoso._**

**_-Vamos no tienes nada que perder June_****…-** replico Marín

_**-¿Marín?... no puede ser…-**_June negaba con su cabeza, ahora si que estaba en aprietos con sus dos mejores amigas.

x-x-x

El caballero de la primera casa dejo a un lado los remos y se acercó un poco más a la amazona.

-¿June?- pregunto haciéndola brincar y reír nerviosa.

-Dime…- contesto frotando sus brazos.

-¿Tienes frio?-pregunto tomando una de sus manos, la amazona sonrió bajo su rostro plateado

-Bastante, pero creo que me ganas, tus manos están más frías que las mías- contesto presionando sus dedos y acercandose todavia mas.

**-**_**¿Qué tanto haces**_** carnero?-**pregunto el escorpión dorado.

_**-¿Milo?-**_cuestiono frunciendo el ceñ_o_

**_-Si… ¿pensaste que te íbamos a dejar solo pendejo?_**

_**-¿íbamos? ¿Quiénes más están ahí aparte de Saga y tú?-**__pregunto con desgana._

_**-Shura, Camus, Saga, Aioria Aioros y Alde**__-_ rio.

Mu cerró los ojos y negó suavemente, mientras presionaba las manos de la joven amazona, que lo veía un poco confundida.

-Mu con respecto a lo de ahora, sé que fue un accidente pero, realmente me siento apenada y ya no me siento muy cómoda con lo que paso y creo que lo mejor seria que …-dijo la rubia y suspiro para ser interrumpida.

El caballero tomo sus manos y las presiono con suavidad un poco mas cerca cada vez

Los dorados que se escondían junto a Saga hacían ojitos de estrella al ver que el carnero tomaba las manos de la rubia y se acercaba más tratando agudizar su oido y escuchar, igualmente las amazonas por el otro lado se abrazaban de emoción, ninguno de los grupos entendía al cien por ciento lo que pasaba pero la imagen lo decía todo.

-No te obligare que estés a mi lado, si quieres volver al recinto junto con las chicas está bien…- soltó sus manos y se alejó, tomo los remos y comenzó a remar hasta la orilla.

Todos tanto santos como amazonas golpearon su frente al ver el cambio de actitud del lemuriano.

**-**_**¿Dónde rayos vas?-**__ pregunto Saga._

_**-Dijo que quería irse de mi casa…-**__contesto con dejo de tristeza- __**así que dejemos esto aquí Saga.**_

_**-Muuu no convencela - **__decia el leon dorado_

_-__**No muchachos enserio...-**_

June sintió que había cometido un grave error, Mu no era como los demás, el solo la quería hacer sentir especial y por bocazas había perdido la oportunidad de por lo menos darle un beso, al observar como cambio su semblante, y por más que le hablo con su singular paciencia, sabía que estaba un poco molesto, lo que June no quería admitir era que tenía pavor de volver a enamorarse de alguien, y sentía que hora tras hora la cercanía de ese hombre callado le hacía palpitar más rápido su corazón.

**-**_**Eres una boba camaleón-**_espeto la cobra_._

**_-Dejame decirte que posiblemente le rompiste el corazón a Mu linda- _**continuo Marín.

**_-Lo se… solo no me lo recuerden- _**contesto suspirando y recostando su cabeza en la orilla del bote-**_ creo que lo mejor es alejarlo de mi… no quiero comprometerlo._**

**_-¿Comprometerlo? estas loca Camaleon- _**_dijo la peliverde un poco molesta._

**_-Si el solo me esta ayudando y por poco me ve el rostro, lo mejor es irme de ahi y ya basta dejen de hablar a mi mente-_**_espeto la rubio suspirando._

x-x-x

Una sombra se levantó tras los siete caballeros que estaban escondidos en los arbustos.

-¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó el santo de la virgen de brazos cruzados.

La visita inesperada los tomo por sorpresa y los primero tres cayeron al lago justo cuando la pareja se acercaba, June se levantó en el bote y observó a Mu, luego reparó en Milo, Camus y Saga que estaban en la orilla del lago.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-preguntó un poco irritada.

-June yo te lo puedo explicar- dijo el lemuriano.

-¿Nos estaban espiando?- giro hacia Mu y negó-pensé que eras diferente… es que acaso ¿hicieron alguna apuesta o algo así?-observo con ira al escorpio.

-No, no, no es eso es solo que yo…- decía nervioso el carnero dorado.

-¿Así que fue tu idea?… ¿sabes qué? ya estoy harta de ustedes – señalo a los que hacían en el agua y se tiró del bote, salió hacia la feria a buscar a su pequeña amiga- apartir de hoy dormiré en el recinto de las amazonas caballero de Aries… Gracias…-

Todos los caballeros observaron con horror la escena.

-Mu…- hablo el galo- realmente no esperábamos que…-

-Si lo sentimos solo queríamos ayudar- continuo el español.

-Saben que… - dijo el carnero colocando sus palmas abiertas frente a ellos…

**"Starduuust Revoluuution "**

-¡!CORRAAAAAAN!-grito el escorpión dorado saliendo despavorido con todos detrás.

-LO SENTIMOOOOSSS-decían mientras corrían.

-MUUU NO TUVE NADA QUE VER...-gritaba Shaka.

-CALLATE BUDA... Y MUEVE TU TRASEROOO-decia Milo empujando al rubio.

x-x-x

Camino un poco hasta localizar al pequeño pelirrojo junto a Karina.

-Nos vamos-dijo a su pupilo.

-¿Por qué maestro?-preguntó el pequeño mientras sujetaba a Mu de la mano.

-Por qué es tarde y tengo que arreglar la armadura de Cáncer- contesto serio-pequeña espera a June cerca de la fuente te debe andar buscando… y- cuando levanto la mirada observo a la rubia conversando con el rejuvenecido maestro-

-Pero maestro, yo me quiero quedar con el señor Aldebarán…- rogo el pequeño, haciendolo volver el rostro de nuevo

-Bien- dijo soltándolo- pero te portas bien… no quiero quejas – termino y observo de nuevo la pareja que estaba al frente.

Rápidamente se tele transportó hasta su templo y se encerró en su taller.

x-x-x

-¿Que paso hermosa? – Preguntó el asiático sentándose a su lado-parece que ¡siempre te encuentro sola linda!- exclamó tomando el rostro plateado en sus manos.

-Ha pues si- rio la amazona soltando suavemente su rostro.

-¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta?- pregunto levantándose y ofreciendo la mano a la chica, June suspiro y tomó la mano del rejuvenecido tigre.

Si, caminar no era mala idea, tal vez se le acomodaban las ideas o se le partía el cerebro con ganas de salir corriendo para el templo de Aries y pedirle disculpas a Mu, de repente las palabras de Karina le hicieron despertar.

-!June!…- saludo la pequeña.

-¡Karina!… por Zeus me había olvidado de ti pen…- las palabras se murieron en la boca al observarla de la mano del pequeño lemuriano-¿Kiki? ¿Qué haces tomando de la mano a Kari?-preguntó con sus manos en la cadera.

El pequeño pelirrojo se sonrojo- lo siento es que era para que no se perdiera-ambos niños se voltearon a ver y sonrieron.

-¿Y esta hermosa princesa quien es?- preguntó el antiguo maestro con su simpática sonrisa.

-Una pequeña amiga de la isla Andrómeda Dohko, vino de visita a conocer el santuario, si me disculpas un momento - tomo de la mano a la niña y se sentó con ella para explicarle que hoy dormirían en el recinto.

Mientras el rejuvenecido Libra jalaba al pelirrojo- ten esto-abrió la mano del menor y deposito varias monedas- diviértete con tu amiga mientras voy a dar un paseo con la amazona- giñó el ojo con picardía.

Kiki ensancho su sonrisa lo más que pudo, ese día había sido realmente fructuoso.

-Creo que nos vamos, Dohko gracias pero…- dijo la Rubia junto a la pequeña que traía un rostro algo molesto.

-Un momento pero si es temprano, además ¿cómo vas a negarle a la niña que se divierta en su visita a Rodorio?, vamos a caminar le di dinero al pequeño para que se diviertan un rato- la chiquilla sonrió de nuevo.

-Oh June solo un rato más por favor- rogo la niña.

-Bien, se portan bien enanos… - sentencio la joven.

Los pequeños corrieron y el asiático tomo de nuevo la mano de la amazona para perderse en los senderos, había planeado todo para la próxima noche, pero ya que los dioses se apiadaban de él… manos a la obra pensó.

* * *

_**CONTINUARAAAAA ...,**_

_**Lunatica Misa jajajaja ahorita deja de sufrir vas a ver**_

_**,Jabed creo que en este cap damos un paso atras con Dhoko no me odiesss T.T**_

_**,asalea siii llego a buena hora esa dulzura va a cambiar a ese traviezo pelirrojo**_

_**guest AmyNeko007garcias por sus reviews y gracias a los demas por mantenerse al tanto de esta historia bsos y espero les guste y no me mateeeen jajaja prometo que las recompesare en los proximos capitulos **_


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando las otras amazonas llegaron, encontraron a Milo, Camus y Saga sacando agua de sus botas sentados en una roca.

— ¿Qué les pasó?—rio la cobra.

—La cagamos… eso pasó—contestó el escorpión quitándose la camisa y exprimiéndola.

—Un momento ¿ustedes estaban ayudando a Mu?—preguntó Marin sentándose al lado del león dorado.

—Así es… pero aquí el gran Shaka—dijo el gemelo retorciendo los ojos hacia el rubio— nos hizo caer al agua y su amiga pensó que queríamos jugarle una broma y dejo plantado a Mu—contó Saga sacudiendo su larga melena.

—Cielos, ella jamás pensó eso, la boba solo lo dijo porque está enamorada de él y no quiere meterlo en problemas—dijo la peliverde.

—Pues hermosa manera de demostrarlo Shaina—espeto el escorpio, frunciendo su ceño.

—Un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que esa chica está enamorada del carnero?— preguntó el gemelo menor, las amazonas asintieron—entonces ¡no todo está perdido!—exclamo poniéndose de pie—tengo un plan—dijo jalando del cuello el hindú—ustedes dos busquen a June y tráiganla aunque sea a rastras—ordenó.

OoO

La vereda era hermosa, un camino entre arboles iluminado por la luna que ya daba el último adiós al sol, sujeta del musculoso brazo del rejuvenecido maestro la rubia caminaba, aunque estaba a su lado, su mente se mantenía en cierto pelilila que había herido pensando que hacia lo correcto, finalmente llagaron justo a un mirador donde cabo sunion era el más bello espectáculo, de repente el asiático detuvo su paso y se soltó de su mano, con detenimiento la observó y levanto una ceja al verla frotarse los brazos.

—¿Frio?—preguntó con su inigualable sonrisa, ella asintió sin saber que lo lamentaría—que pena, hoy no traigo chaqueta, así que te tendrás que conformar con un abrazo—dijo mientras se colocaba tras la rubia y la rodeaba con sus brazos—realmente eres muy hermosa June—susurró en su oído.

June sintió que se le acalambraba el cuerpo, se soltó del abrazo del caballero y le sostuvo sus manos—Dohko, no quiero sonar odiosa p—p—pero no puedo estar así contigo—dijo al fin.

— ¿Así como princesa?—preguntó acercándose de nuevo— ¿abrazados?—cuestionó mientras acorralaba a la joven entre su cuerpo y un árbol—sintiéndonos— terminó mientras acariciaba su rostro metálico.

Definitivamente estaba atrapada, ahora si se preguntaba ¿dónde estaban ese montón de fisgones dorados?, atino a colocar sus pequeñas manos en el amplio pecho del asiático, pero con delicadeza y rapidez el rejuvenecido tigre las tomó y las quitó de su camino.

De nuevo un rápido movimiento de la amazona la libró de la cercanía del chino, Dohko soltó una carcajada—vamos linda, me vas a decir que ¿tendré que perseguirte toda la noche para robarte un beso?

June abrió sus ojos como platos, tenía que ser clara y decir lo que de verdad habitaba en su corazón si no jamás se libraría de ese hombre.

oOo

Más adelante frente a la fuente del pueblo Kiki y Karina se entretenían tirando rocas al agua, habían comido, bebido y montado en todos los juegos habidos y por haber, ganado premios y probado casi cualquier cosa en la feria.

— ¿Tú crees que tu maestro este enojado con June?—pregunto la niña sentándose en la fuente.

—Mi maestro tiene un gran corazón… y paciencia— rio el pequeño—y no creo que se enojen mucho, de hecho él no se enoja, solo se reciente de vez en cuando… cuando hago tra… tra… tra…ve…suras.

La niña se acercó al pelirrojo haciéndolo tartamudear y observó de cerca los puntos en su frente, con su índice toco uno de ellos.

—Eres lindo…—sonrió.

—Gracias…—dijo sonrojado—tú… también.

La niña suspiró, el aprendiz de Aries se levantó de un brinco y sin decir nada le robó un beso a la pelirroja dejándola inmóvil y sorprendida.

—Eso es…—dijo sentándose de nuevo—tenemos que hacer que mi maestro ¡bese a June!—Exclamo emocionado mientras la niña no sabía ni donde estaba parada—vamos es hora de actuar—dijo, pero tal vez sería mejor— _es hora de limpiar el desastre que provoque—_pensó

oOo

Shaina y Marin caminaban entre los árboles en busca de la rubia que parecía se la había tragado la tierra, ya frustrada la cobra se sentó en una roca y sostuvo su rostro con sus manos, a su lado Marín tomó lugar suspirando fuertemente, de repente una silueta se comenzó a dibujar entre las sombras, en posición de ataque ambas amazonas se abalanzaron al extraño.

— ¡Auch!—exclamo la rubia debajo de sus compañeras.

— ¿June?...—pregunto la pelirroja—¿Dónde rayos estabas me…—

Pero rápidamente les hizo señas de silencio y las sujetó para que no se levantaran del suelo.

—Vamos June, ambos somos adultos ¿qué sucede linda?, te prometo que tomaremos las cosas con calma—decía el ahora joven castaño de libra, mientras se perdía en el bosque.

Las tres al fin soltaron el aire que estaban sosteniendo.

—¡Por Atena June! Tienes que pasarme un poco de eso—rio la cobra al levantarse—tienes que venir con nosotras camaleón.

—Mu quiere hablar contigo—mintió Marín.

— ¿Hablar? De hecho tengo que recoger mis cosas, esperaba… por lo que acaban de ver, zafarme de Dohko y correr al templo de Aries a buscar mi ropa, no tengo con que dormir—suspiró cansada—¡por qué no me hacen el favor de acompañarme hasta alla!-las observó, ambas asintieron y caminaron hacia el pueblo rápidamente, si June se dirigía a el primer templo había un plan dorado que debían detener.

OoO

Como niños regañados después del recreo los dorados embarcadores estaban sentados a la orilla de la fuente esperando por las amazonas, apenas sus siluetas fueron visibles entre la gente, el francés se puso de pie y tomo la palabra.

—En nombre de todos estos dorados que estamos acá, me gustaría pedirte perdón por interrumpir tu cita con nuestro hermano Mu—dijo el galo con su seriedad.

—De verdad lo sentimos June—dijo el escorpión dorado.

—Yo lo siento aún más, no debí ser tan grosera en como lo traté—sonrió juntando sus manos.

—Por eso en este momento va camino al templo de Aries a disculparse ¿cierto June?—enfatizo la amazona de Águila.

—Pues… exactamente…—dijo la rubia al ser empujada por ambas chicas mientras le hacían señas a los dorados de cortar cualquier tonta idea que se les hubiese ocurrido, a lo cual para su alivio asintieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

oOo

Para su fortuna los niños habían escuchado la conversación de los mayores y sabían que June iría al templo con Mu, y que mejor oportunidad que esa, así que con la rápida tele transportación de Kiki llegaron mucho antes.

De puntas ambos niños se aproximaron a la puerta del taller, se asomaron por una hendija y lo vieron colocar las parte de la armadura de cáncer en la mesa, suspiro y se volteó hacia la puerta, los niños se respingaron y se escondieron para verlo pasar, una vez que no había moros en la costa, decidieron entrar al taller y cruzar los dedos para que todo saliera tal y como lo pensaban.

Bajo la mesa donde estaba la armadura ambos pelirrojos se mantenían a la expectativa.

oOo

Mu estaba de nuevo encerrado en su taller— _la imagen del antiguo maestro cerca de la amazona le molestaba_—había tomado la armadura de cáncer y estaba estirando los dedos para repararla_—necesitaba distraerse_— delineó con delicadeza cada tramo del ropaje dorado—_imaginaba que estarían haciendo a estas horas—_ examino con detenimiento centímetro a centímetro, cada fisura y grieta— _bufó, ya no había nada que hacer—_ tomó unas de las botellas de vino del estante y antes de comenzar sirvió una copa, la levanto—_por el rejuvenecido tigre… que tiene más suerte que un trébol de cuatro hojas—_bebió el primer sorbo_._

— ¿Pero qué rayos hizo Angelo con esta armadura?— se preguntaba mientras el majestuoso cangrejo armado tintineaba para responderle—son unos groseros ¿verdad?, ellos no se imaginan que tú puedes sufrir—dijo con una sonrisa y dio otro trago—_que yo puedo sufrir—_se dijo oscureciendo su semblante.

Tomó su mano y abrió un ligero corte en su muñeca, con ternura roció cada espacio del ropaje con su sangre antes que el licor hiciera ese efecto anticoagulante, luego en un rápido movimiento cerró la herida, antes de colocar la venda que mantenía tapada sus cicatrices las observó—_ ¿sería que el corazón de June estaba así de dañado?, ¿sería que él era el correcto para reparar su corazón una vez más?_ —Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza para comenzar su labor—_ya esa amazona le pertenecía a Dohko_— para el simplemente fue una tonta ilusión, de repente se vio enojado mientras adhería las patitas a una de las hombreras de cáncer.

—¡Rayos!—exclamó soltándolas otra vez.

—De repente una dulce voz interrumpió sus labores— ¿caballero de Aries? ¿Puedo pasar? —una silueta delgada de pronunciadas curvas esperaba tras la puerta.

—Abrió con delicadeza mientras se sostenía con un brazo en el marco.

—Es algo personal—se acercó la chica y tocó su brazo, Mu sonrió, los niños que estaban escondidos se preocuparon.

OoO

Iban tan concentradas hablando de Dohko entre risas y bromas, sobre su forma tan asechadora de ser que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron al principio de las gradas, ahí se despidió de sus amigas, que cruzaban los dedos y comenzó a subir lentamente, mientras pisaba cada escalón pensaba en lo que diría—_no lo arruines esta vez—_ no quería ni verle el rostro—_si lo hacía saltaría sobre el—_ sentía una vergüenza increíble, tantas molestias para que al final del día le dijera que lo mejor sería irse de ahí.

¿Qué le pasaba?, en un día ese hombre bondadoso había despertado en ella algo especial, cuando tomó sus manos en el bote le costó tanto admitir que su mundo giró en forma alocada, pero entonces ¿Por qué había echado todo por la borda? Y no literalmente, suspiró con pesar al recordar ese estúpido momento.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba justo en la entrada el majestuoso templo, todo estaba el silencio y a oscuras, solo un tenue brillo debajo de la última puerta era lo único que se podía ver, y unos breves golpeteos metálicos era lo que se podía escuchar, pensó que sería descortés entrar como si fuera su hogar y largarse como una ladrona, así que tomó el valor necesario y tocó la puerta ligeramente iluminada.

—Voy…—se escuchó la voz del ariano que caminaba hacia la puerta—No he terminado Án… ge…lo—calló al ver la chica que con timidez la saludaba—ha… June… ¿supongo que vienes por tus cosas?—preguntó un poco indiferente.

La rubia se asombró de verlo tan molesto e indiferente, pero suponiendo que se había sentido ofendido por el comentario de hace un rato—_ ¿Por qué supones ingenua? Rompiste los sentimientos más puros de todo el santuario—_pensó por un momento, simplemente y de igual forma lo ignoró, o por lo menos trato de igualarlo, los latidos de su corazón bajaran gradualmente hasta normalizarse, se sintió ofendida, ignorada—_herida—_ dio media vuelta y se adentró en lo que en algún momento llamó su cuarto.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?—preguntó haciéndola respingar recostado en la puerta—digo, para llevar tus cosas y las de la niña hasta el recinto—se tomó la libertad de entrar y sentarse en la misma cama—_No podía ser cierto—_se levantó de nuevo y tomo un reloj despertador que había en la gaveta—_se negaba rotundamente a perderla frente a Dohko—_le entrego el reloj en sus manos sin dejar de tocarlas_— tenía que preguntar— _¿June?—dijo en un hilo de voz mientras soltaba sus manos y se sentaba a su lado—¿viniste sola?—preguntó.

—Si y no, en realidad me esperan abajo—sonrió tras la máscara.

—Ya veo, entonces no te atraso más—dijo el pelilila caminando hacia su taller una vez más.

June se quedó un momento pensando, de repente observo sus manos, por alguna extraña razón brillaban, las colocó contra luz y sonrió fascinada, se levantó de la cama y toco en la puerta del taller de Mu, una vez más abrió con cara de fastidio.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo… más?—preguntó un poco estresado.

— ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto mostrando sus finas manos.

—Polvo estelar, debí llenarte cuando… sujete tus manos ¿nunca lo has visto?—preguntó sonriendo, ella simplemente negó—ven—dijo tomando sus manos con valor—te mostraré—replicó jalándola hacia dentro de la habitación.

Kiki sonrió, era ahora o nunca, pero la sorpresa que se llevaría seria la mas hermosa de todas.

* * *

gracias por estar pendientes de esta hisoria dentro de unas horas subire el resto...

_estoy trabajando y mi jefe es... tipo Ares asi que buajajaja _

se les agradece los reviews

Lunatica Misa,mermaid-amazon ,Jabed,Sagita Princess , asalea espero que les guste un abrazooo


End file.
